Potions
by Alpine992
Summary: Warning's to potions should always be read before consuming them, Wendy thought she had read them all, she didn't understand why her potion was going wrong. Or even if it was going wrong. It was doing what it said it was going to do, Natsu was noticing her, that's all she wanted. Just... why was he noticing others as well? Natsu/Harem (Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this child?" Carla asked as she watched Wendy from where she was seated upon the young Dragon Slayers bed. Wendy was working at her desk within Fairy Hills. Wendy had this plan in motion for the past three months, she had taken certain jobs that either had specific rewards or went to a place where she'd be able to get what she needed.

"I've told you Carla." Wendy said looking over her shoulder. "It's the only way." She said softly.

"I'm still not sure this is right." The white cat spoke up. "You shouldn't force it."

"But... I..."

"It is your decision child, but remember, once you do it you can't take it back." Wendy hung her head slightly.

"I know."

"Just... don't do anything rash." Wendy nodded as she turned back to her desk, the mortar was filled with crushed ingredients she had been working on. To her left propped up on a small stand was a potion's book she had spent over eighty thousand jewels on. Checking the book once more she let out a small sigh before standing and walking over to a cupboard before pulling out two vials from within, one empty the other filled with a pink liquid.

Sitting back down at her desk she placed both vials down before placing the crushed ingredients into another bowl before she poured the pink liquid within causing a slight mist to form before the ingredients within dissolved into the pink liquid. Taking the empty vial she poured the pink liquid into it and placed a cork in it's top.

"It's done." Wendy said nervously, hoping she had mixed it correctly. The potion book she had bought was authentic, it was written by a famous potion maker, although it's potions were simple to make the wrong dose of each could cause different effects. Letting out a small yawn she stood from her desk and closed the potion's book leaving the potion she had made on the table, however missing the fine print at the bottom of the page.

'Do not let Potion sit more than three hours after creation.'

"Good night Carla, I'll see you in the morning." Wendy told the small exceed who curled up next to her as they fell asleep, Wendy had a smile knowing that her time gathering and making the potion was going to pay off... Natsu was finally going to notice her.

* * *

"Wendy!" Mira smiled happily as the twelve year old walked into the guild, Happy instantly pulling Carla off to the side to talk about something uber important that Exceeds talk about.

"How are you, taking another big job today?" She questioned with her beautiful smile.

"Actually, no." Wendy smiled walking over to the older Strauss sibling. "I think I'm done taking big jobs for a while." Wendy told her.

"Well you were doing great." Mira smiled. "But everyone needs a break from time to time, look at Natsu even he's taking a break." She giggled making Wendy turn to see Natsu with his head down on a table snoring away. "Sure Erza may have ordered him to do it, but everyone needs a break." Wendy had to nod her head in agreement. "Would you be kind enough to take this over to him?" Mira questioned as she filled a mug with milk. "Natsu's a sucker for warm milk when he wakes up, bet you never knew that about him huh?"

"No, but I'd love to help out." Wendy smiled.

"You're so helpful." Mira said as she warmed the milk up in the cup. "Here, just give him a slight nudge and he should get up." Wendy nodded and as Mira turned away Wendy picked up the mug of milk and turned, beginning to walk over to the older Dragon Slayer, reaching into her dresses single pocket she pulled out the vial of the pink potion she had finished last night and with a quick look around to see no one was watching she poured the entire vial into the mug before placing the vial back in her pocket. Sitting the mug down on the table watching as the last of the thick potion mixed in with the warm milk, she gently nudged Natsu on the shoulder like Mira had said before the Dragon Slayer's head shot up and looked around before seeing Wendy who smiled at him.

"Oh, good morning Wendy." Natsu smiled at her.

"Here Natsu, Mira asked me to give you this." Wendy said handing him the mug of milk nervously, not sure if she could go through with this. Natsu's eyes widened and his grin only grew and before Wendy could even think about taking it back Natsu had chugged the entire milk mixed potion down. Her eyes were wide as she watched Natsu lower the mug.

"Ah, warm milk is the best." He smiled at her, letting out a small burp out. Wendy simply nodded before taking the empty mug back over to Mira.

"Did he like it?" The barmaid questioned, Wendy simply nodding dumbly. The two talked for a while before Mira looked up to see Natsu sitting there in a daze, his cheeks slightly red making her tilt her head to the side before she watched him hiccup. Wendy turned and saw the same thing making her bite her lip.

"Natsu, you doing ok?" Mira questioned making Natsu turn to her with a glazed look in the eye. "You feeling ok?" Natsu didn't respond as he continued to look at the two girls. Mira pursed her lips before looking around, a few more guild members walked into the guild and headed straight for the bar. "Wendy, I hate to do this but could you maybe take Natsu home, I don't think he's feeling too good."

"A-Ah, s-sure." Wendy said nervously as she stood up and walked back over to Natsu, he looked up at her with glazed eyes. "C-Come on Natsu, let's get you home." She smiled, he nodded once before standing up, Wendy taking him by the hand and leading him out of the guild hall.

The two made it across Magnolia fairly easily until they reached the road that would lead to Natsu's house, the Older Dragon slayer collapsed making Wendy panic and help support him wanting to hurry up and get him into bed. As they walked down the forest path to Natsu's house, Wendy became obviously aware of the heat Natsu's body was emitting, it made her blush before she squeaked slightly as he buried his face into her blue hair and inhaled.

"We're here Natsu." Wendy said finally as they approached the cabin, she opened the door after steadying Natsu on her shoulder before she helped him inside, glancing around the messy house she didn't see any bed only a hammock. Frowning slightly knowing that there was no way she would be able to get him into it she walked further into the dirty house before spotting a couch underneath a pile of laundry. Sitting him down she pushed all the laundry off of it, apologising for making more of a mess before laying Natsu down.

"W-Wendy?" Natsu questioned in a daze.

"It's ok Natsu." Wendy told him crouching down beside him. _"It's not the potion's fault, maybe there was something wrong with the milk."_ She tried to convince herself tears forming in her eyes knowing she had done this to Natsu. Looking up she saw Natsu staring at her with a glazed expression his breathing was rapid. "Na-Natsu?" She questioned timidly.

"Wendy... you smell nice." Natsu told her making her cheeks heat up as she stared at him, was the potion taking effect? Her eyes widened as Natsu closed the distance between them, she was too stunned to move as his lips brushed her own before he pulled back. She rose her hand to her lips before staring at him with wide eyes. "You taste good too..." He breathed out before mashing his lips with hers again making her squeak, her mouth opening and his tongue darting into her mouth.

Wendy let out an involuntary moan as Natsu's tongue danced with her own before she knew what had happened she was laying on the ground of Natsu's house, the older Dragon Slayer hovering above her. Her cheeks were flushed red, when she wanted Natsu to take notice of her she had no idea that the potion would make him do this. She knew little about this Grandeeney had told her of mating before but she thought she was too young.

"N-Natsu..." She whimpered as he lowered his face and kissed her once more, his hand reaching down and pulling her thigh up so her leg curled around his lower back. Wendy moaned into the kiss once more, kissing him back for the first time. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her petite frame. She couldn't believe it, Natsu of all people was kissing her, he had finally noticed her, she feared that she'd never get this chance.

She was much younger than he was and didn't have the form that most of the girls of Fairy Tail was a dream come true, she didn't care that she had made a potion to make Natsu like her all she cared about was that Natsu was doing these incredible things. She gasped as Natsu moved from her lips to her cheek before down to her neck, sucking in breath with each contact he made on her delicate skin.

"Wendy." Natsu groaned into her ear. "I... I can't resist."

"D-Don't." Wendy breathed out. "I don't want you to resist." She told him, breathing heavy her leg still wrapped around his lower back. Natsu's hand that was still rested on her thigh moved up her leg to her hip, pushing her dress up in the process, the glass vial that had been in her pocket falling out and rolling under the couch. Natsu's hand gripped the band of Wendy's underwear and pulled them before he growled as they wouldn't move since her leg's weren't even and he was in the way.

Igniting a finger he slid the flames through the side of her underwear making Wendy gasp at the sudden heat at her hip. He did the same to the other waistband over her other leg before pulling the ruined underwear from her hips and tossed them across the room. Her face was red as she stared at where her panties had landed, the singe marks were slightly smoking and the bear that was on the rear made her blush even more as she realised that Natsu knew what kinda underwear she wore now.

She looked back up at Natsu to see him staring down at her, she blushed even more as she felt the warm air that had gathered around them brush up against her bare skin that was now revealed since her panties were no longer there. She ran a hand up his arm and smiled up at him, still nervous at how fast they were moving forward but not speaking up about it. Natsu wanted her, that's all that mattered right now.

She gasped as she felt his fingers brush against her lower opening and whimpered as she felt his finger push into her tight opening. Her mouth opened as she rolled her hips into his hand. Natsu's finger continued to push into her, both her arms were digging into his one sleeved jacket as she bit back cries of pleasure.

Natsu's lust filled eyes bore into her own as she panted beneath him, his finger brushing up against the thin wall that showed her maidenhood. She bit her lip as she looked up at him before he pulled his finger out, it slightly sticky with her juices. She watched as she reached down and pushed his pants down to they were at his knees leaving him in his boxes, a large bulge pressing out of the fabric made her eyes widen, that was a lot larger then his finger.

Pulling his boxers down her eyes shot wide as his cock bounced, lightly slapping her mound. She could see his pink pubic hair around the base of his throbbing member before looking back up into his eyes, he hadn't looked away from her the entire time. She gasped as the head of his cock pushed at her opening, she whimpered as her pussy lips pushed apart as his cock began to edge into her. Even with his lust filled mind Natsu was gentle with her, having kept his eyes on her painful expression struck something deep inside to keep her safe, to stop her from hurting.

Natsu had to rock back and forth for his cock to go any deeper that just past the lips of her pussy, she was incredibly tight while he was well endowed. Barely two inches of his cock was in her when she shuddered her eyes rolling into her back of her head as she let out a soundless scream, his cock being soaked in her juices from her first orgasm. Taking the pussy juice as extra lubricant he pushed in deeper getting her to let out a gurgled response before his cock head brushed up against her hymen. Wendy's eyes had shot wide open as soon as Natsu's cock head pressed against the thin tissue within her.

"Wendy." Natsu breathed out, his hips physically restraining wanting to bury his cock to the hilt within her. "It's going to hurt." Wendy nodded as she bit her lip, he had already given her one orgasm and he hadn't even been fully inside of her, a little pain and she'd been feeling so much more pleasure. She nodded again as she wrapped her arms around his neck before her eyes widened as he kissed her and she moaned into the kiss before Natsu's cock pushed past her hymen making her whimper as Natsu continued to kiss her, her pussy spreading to the width of Natsu's full cock.

Wendy was stiff as a board as she tried to relax, to let Natsu's tongue calm her but the sudden width her pussy was spread to was quite unnerving. Natsu pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her, tears were trailing down her cheeks as she tried to get control of herself.

"N-Natsu..." She breathed out.

"I... I can't..." Natsu groaned gripping Wendy's hips and clenching his eyes tight. "Wendy..." She gasped as his cock began to slide out of her, whimpering as she began to feel the emptiness within her. "I'm sorry." Natsu finally said making Wendy look up at him with wide eyes, was he stopping? Was she not good enough? She gripped his shirt not wanting him to leave, not wanting him to feel regret for what they had done. "I can't stop." Wendy's eyes widened. "I don't know why Wendy but... I can't stop, I'm sorry."

"I-It's ok." She said letting out a shaking breath and smiling at him reaching up and pecking him on the lips, his hands gripping her naked waist tighter as the dress she was wearing was bunched up above his hands, the tip of his cock still resting inside of her. She gasped as he pushed back into her, her back arching as she was filled once more Natsu's head pressing up against the floorboards next to her head groaning all the while, he raised her hips with his hands and pulled her back only driving himself deeper into her wet core.

Both were panting sweat covering their forms drenching the articles of clothing they had on them as they continued, Natsu would thrust and Wendy would moan as he pulled her against him with every thrust. His thrusts began to grow quicker and more forceful as powerful pleasurable waves washed over Wendy, she was unable to hold her leg around Natsu's waist any longer and it had fallen to the ground. She continued to hold onto his neck for dear life moaning into his ear with each thrust.

Wendy didn't know how long they had been at this for but it hadn't been a short time, her body was wracked with pleasure and she could no longer think straight. She lost count of how many times Natsu had given her an orgasm.

"N-Natsu... I can't anymore." Wendy panted as Natsu didn't stop. "Please!" She cried.

"Almost there Wendy." He grunted, his hips moving faster making her squeal in surprise as he lifted her up, her arms locked around his neck made it so that she came with him as she sat in his lap he thrust up into her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body wracked with another orgasm before Natsu grunted gripping her hips tightly before she felt her insides flooded as Natsu came deep within her. Natsu panted, his still throbbing cock embedded within the young girl in his arms who was breathing heavily, her eyes closed wanting to sleep in the arms of the older Dragon Slayer.

There was a knock on the front door and Wendy's head shot up to look at it with wide eyes over Natsu's shoulder. Natsu still buried to the hilt inside of her, cum leaking around his cock and out onto the floor. More knocks came from the door making Wendy whimper, she didn't want to be caught like this.

"Natsu? Wendy? It's me Mira, I just came to check up to see how Natsu was doing." Tears were leaking from Wendy's eyes as she hugged herself to Natsu, she didn't know what to do.

"Come in." Natsu said, pure lust in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Mira smiled as she dusted her hands off as she served the last person in the guild, after she had sent Wendy off to take Natsu home since he didn't look well, which was odd for the Dragon Slayer since he hadn't really ever been sick before, apart from his motion sickness but as far as Mira knew he hadn't been near any all day so that couldn't be it.

"Hey Kinana, do you mind if I leave things here?" Mirajane asked looking over at the other cheerful bartender.

"Yeah, that's fine Mira." The blue haired young woman smiled back at her.

"I just want to go check on Natsu, he wasn't looking to well so I had Wendy take him home." Mira explained as she cleaned up some spilt beer of the bar top. "I'll be back soon." Kinana nodded as Mira headed for the door of Fairy Tail, her always sweet smile on her face. Walking through the streets of Fairy Tail was always a joyous time for Mirajane, even more so after they came back from Tenrou Island. Getting waves from passers bys and smiles from everyone Mirajane was just as popular among the citizens of Magnolia as always.

Reaching the edge of Magnolia she smiled as she began to walk up the all too familiar path, she use to travel the dirt track so often when she was younger always coming to bring Lisanna home.

Smiling happily as she walked up the familiar path even in the seven years it hadn't changed that much, Natsu as soon as he returned had burnt away any overgrowth that blocked the path. Turning the last corner of the windy track she spotted the small sign that showed that it was

Natsu's and Happy's house and had to giggle at how cute it was, Lisanna had helped make the original and had left enough room for her name when she grew up. Thinking as she walked up to the door to Natsu's house, she wondered if one day her little sister and the Dragon Slayer would be married. It was obvious by the way Lisanna acts that she still held strong feelings for the Dragon Slayer, perhaps she should have a word to Natsu about it?

True there was Lucy to worry about, the two had been close ever since the blonde had joined Fairy Tail when Natsu had first brought her to the Guild. Hell there were many females that Lisanna would have to contend with, Natsu had grown into a fine young handsome man, she even suspected Wendy of having a crush on the cute Dragon Slayer. She had to giggle, Wendy was too cute an innocent to try and seduce Natsu.

Raising her hand up she knocked on the wooden door, simply waiting for a response wondering if her plan of talking to Natsu about Lisanna was an idea to move on, if Lisanna ever found out she'd probably die of embarrassment. Raising an eyebrow as there was no answer from within she raised her hand again and knocked once more before calling out wandering if Wendy had taken Natsu somewhere else or perhaps Natsu was asleep and Wendy had left?

"Natsu? Wendy? It's me Mira, I just came to check up to see how Natsu was doing." Mira called out, wondering if there was anyone within. Natsu wasn't one to sit still for long, sick or not. It wasn't in his nature.

"Come in." Natsu's voice reached her ears making her smile, maybe Wendy had gone home? This would be the perfect chance to speak with Natsu about Lisanna, she could nurse him back to health and talk with him, it was going to work out well. Opening the door the first thing she noticed was the heavy scent in the air, she didn't have a delicate nose like Natsu but the aroma was noticeable, even to her as she closed the door behind her, she turned to the small cottage and her eyes widened when she saw both Natsu and Wendy, the young girl had tears in her eyes as she looked at her, she was in Natsu's arms who was sitting on the ground.

"M-Mira." Wendy whimpered out before burying her head into Natsu's shoulder, that's when Mira saw it her eyes opening wide as she gasped in shock as she saw Wendy's legs were wrapped around Natsu's waist, her dress was hiked up around her waist and Natsu's pants and underwear were still around his ankles.

Raising her hands to her mouth, her eyes widening even further as she realised what was going on. Wendy's face was buried in Natsu's shoulder and she was gripping the front of his shirt. Natsu turned and looked over his shoulder at her, his dark eyes were glassy as he looked at her, Wendy whimpered as Natsu picked her up, his still erect cock sliding out of her cum filled pussy before he laid her on the ground. Mira was even surprised when Natsu leant down and kissed her lightly on the lips making the young girl moan into his mouth.

"Natsu!" Mira shouted coming to her senses and storming into the room, she had to do something, he had done this to Wendy, no matter what this wasn't right. Wendy was too young for such things, no matter how stupid Natsu was he shouldn't have done this. She gripped him by the shoulder and pulled him off of the young girl making Wendy whine as Natsu's lips were pulled from her own. Mira gasped as Natsu landed in a sitting position, his cock jutting up from his waist still slick with cum and pussy juice.

"Mira, what'd you do that for?" Natsu questioned looking up at her, the same hazy look in his eyes.

"Natsu! What are you doing!?" Mira shouted at him. "What have you done?" She asked looking back at Wendy who was laying on the floor, her legs spread cum leaking out of her onto the floor making Mira's eyes tear up. Crouching down next to Wendy she pulled her up and hugged her close before looking at Natsu and glaring at him. "Get out!"

"M-Mira." Wendy's voice reached her ears making her look down to see Wendy blushing. "I-It's not Natsu's fault." Mira's eyes widened, why was she trying to defend Natsu? Was it because he was a member of Fairy tail and Wendy didn't want to get him in trouble? Or something else?

"What are you saying Wendy?" Mira asked. "You shouldn't of let him do this to you." She told her, tears running down her cheeks, she had sent Wendy here, this was all her fault.

"B-But he likes me, he finally noticed me Mira." Wendy put on a wide smile as she closed her eyes. "M-My potion worked." Mira's eyes widened, every job Wendy had taken for the past three months where she went off to exotic places, had it all been because she had been searching for ingredients? "He didn't hurt me, he was gentle and caring like he always is." More tears fell down the girl's cheeks as Mira looked at her. "He made me feel good..." Mira saw that Wendy had fallen asleep in her arms and Mira's eyes were wide, tears falling down her cheeks.

She was shocked even more when the half naked Natsu picked Wendy up in his arms and walked over to the hammock and set her down in it, the pink haired Dragon Slayer having stepped out of his pants and underwear, Mira watching as he went before she watched as he leant down and kissed her forehead as she snuggled into his blanket.

"Y-Y-You shouldn't of done this Natsu..." Mira said seeing Natsu's now discarded pants and boxes to the side. Standing up she clenched at her dress with her eyes closed, how was she suppose to deal with this situation? She'd never expected Natsu to do something like this, potion or no. She let out a small eep as Natsu's arms wrapped around her in a hug.

"Mira..." Natsu breathed in her ear, her cheeks heating up, she tried to push him away from her but she didn't have the strength too, she was an emotional wreck. "Did I do something wrong?" He questioned making Mira bite her lip as she clenched her eyes tight before she felt Natsu moved his face into the crook of her neck and inhale. "I'm sorry Mira, I couldn't stop myself. I don't know what came over me... Wendy smelt so good..." He moaned before Mira shuddered as Natsu's tongue traced over her neck. "Just like you do."

"Natsu! No! Stop it, you have to snap out of it! You're stronger than this!" Mira cried, wanting Natsu to stop this, to go back to being his usual goofy self, not this... lustful person. Mira's eyes went wide when Natsu pulled back, a hurt expression on his face as his arms dropped to his sides, visibly shaking.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Natsu told her, his body shaking, Mira realised he was forcing himself to stay away. "I... I just can't." He said raising his hands to his face. "Why... why do you smell so good!" He growled, Mira stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu, you..."

"Just take Wendy and go!" Natsu groaned as he fell to his knees making her eyes widened as his body trembled before her eyes, she didn't know how much Natsu was restraining himself. "I don't want to do it again! I can't! I can't control it! Mira go!" He yelled.

"I can't leave you here like this Natsu." Mira said going on her knees before him, not even caring about his half nudity. "Fairy Tail members always look after one another." Mira told him pulling him into a hug, her cheeks red at what she had positioned herself to do, maybe it wouldn't get that far and Natsu wouldn't be her first but she needed to help Natsu, this potion seemed to be driving him into lust, he could repel it for a time but it only built up.

Nobody had to know what she was going to do, she doubted Wendy would tell anyone what had happened and there was no way for her to know that she was involved. Taking a deep shaky breath she moved her lips to Natsu's ear.

"Tell me what I need to do to help you Natsu." She whispered, Natsu's body continued to tremble but more noticeable now.

"Mira... don't..." Natsu whimpered as he began to fidget in her arms.

"Tell me Natsu, I want to help you." Mira told him, her breath on his ear making him shudder. Natsu stiffened when her lips pressed against his cheek, his eyes were clenched tight and his nose was flaring inhaling her scent with every breath, she was so close to him. "Let me help." She jumped slightly when Natsu's hand gripped her forearm and moved it forwards, his eyes were still clenched as his own hand moved hers forwards and her fingers brushed up against his hard cock making her blush even more as he moved his hand down her arm to her hand and curled her fingers around himself making him groan slightly.

Mirajane blushed as she looked down to see her delicate fingers wrapped around Natsu's cock, the first she was ever touching and it was Natsu's. By no means was Mira totally inexperienced with men, she had kissed a few over the years but it had never gone past that first kiss. Anything else and she was inexperienced, not that she didn't want to venture further into relationships she just didn't know... how really.

Sure she had read smutty books that Erza had mentioned to her in secret of course but that's mostly where her own experience stopped, she had never done this before. She didn't find it embarrassing or wrong she knew that it was a normal part of physical relationships. It was just she didn't know what exactly to do.

The white haired barmaid gasped as Natsu kissed her neck, her hand tightening around the shaft in her hand causing a groan to escape Natsu's lips causing vibrations to course through her skin making her shudder. Natsu's lips trailed across her skin making her lean into him, had Natsu done this before? Before Wendy? She wondered that as her hand gently began to stroke Natsu making him groan into her skin once more. Looking up she saw Natsu's eyes beginning to go into the same haze as when she had seen him with Wendy, his hips began to rock into her hand making her stroke his cock slightly faster.

Looking up over Natsu's shoulder at the slumbering Wendy she hoped she'd remain asleep, she cared deeply for Natsu and didn't want the young Dragon Slayer to see her doing this to Natsu. Wendy would be devastated if she knew. Glancing long side at Natsu to see him doing the same to her she pulled back slightly wanting to know what it was like to kiss the loveable Dragon Slayer.

Surprisingly to her Natsu took the initiative and she moaned as his lips pressed up against her own. Her mouth opened and Natsu's tongue slid into hers and danced with her tongue, she closed her eyes continuing to stroke his cock as she wrapped her other arm around his neck deepening the kiss, she never imagined kissing the young Dragon Slayer, but his movements with his tongue were something she had never experienced before, she wondered who had taught him to kiss, it couldn't have been Erza... could it?

Her eyes shot wide open as Natsu's hand pressed against her left breast over the fabric of her dress. Closing her eyes again she leaned into his touch and deepened the kiss continuing to jerk his cock as he fondled her breast. Mira groaned as Natsu began to massage her right breast, she prided herself on her figure and never knew Natsu was interested in them.

Lucy's were bigger then hers after all, maybe this potion brought out Natsu's inner most desires? She'd have to learn of it soon enough if there was ever a chance of creating a counter effect to it. She'd have to ask Wendy when she awo-!

"Ahh!" Mira screamed in surprise as Natsu had pulled either side of her dress to the centre of her chest, her breasts pushing out of the fabric as the fabric rested between her cleavage, her dress being held up from the fabric that wrapped around her neck. "N-Natsu?" She questioned before seeing the hungry gaze in his eyes, her own eyes shot wide open as he kissed her forcefully his hand back to massaging her now bare breasts.

Mira felt Natsu grinding into her hand more forcefully and continued to stroke him as they both moaned into the kiss they were sharing, she never dreamed that this would happen between the two of them, as she wondered if this would change anything between them as Natsu thrust his hips up, her hand sinking to the base of his cock before she felt something splatter across the underside of her breasts and on the fabric of her dress. Natsu was moaning as their tongues danced with one another, Mira idly continuing to stroke Natsu's cock it never losing its hardness in her hand.

Natsu was the first to pull back from the kiss, his pink hair sticking to his forehead with sweat as he looked at Mira, she had to bite her lip as she stared at him, she'd never really taken a really good look at Natsu, sure she knew he was handsome but here and now covered in sweat with that lustful look in his eyes as he stared at her, he looked incredible. Looking down her eyes widened when she saw her breasts dripping with cum, several splotchy marks on the fabric of her red dress.

"Geese Natsu, you made a mess." Mira told him playfully, she felt naughty as she spoke to him, the hand that was wrapped around his cock sticky with cum along with her breasts. Natsu didn't answer as he kissed her on the lips again before moving down to her neck making her moan as he kissed along her collarbone. "Uh Natsu!" She moaned out.

She felt Natsu pushing against her and she laid back, she could tell that she was laying in dirty laundry, it smelt exactly like Natsu. She arched her back as she felt Natsu's unnaturally warm mouth around her nipple, it stiffening in the Dragon Slayer's mouth being assaulted by his tongue as his teeth teased at her areola she could feel the warm saliva mixing with the cum on her breast as it escaped Natsu's mouth causing her to moan. Gripping the fabric of the laundry beneath her she bucked her hips up involuntarily, she hadn't expected Natsu to do that.

As much as she wanted to grip Natsu's head and pull him closer to her breast so he could give her that sensation over and over again that wasn't what she was trying to accomplish. She needed to get Natsu's lust down, not increase her own. Grabbing his head she pulled him up making him look at her with wide eyes. She quickly shook her head before she rolled him over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm here for you Natsu." She told him. "You don't have to worry about me." Sliding down his form her eyes widened when she came face to face with his erection, she swallowed nervously as she saw how large it looked close up. Looking up at Natsu who was staring down at her she took in a deep breath before grabbing Natsu's cock by it's head with the palm of her hand she began to rub it making Natsu groan before Mira stuck out her tongue and traced it from the base to the tip, she felt Natsu shudder beneath her and she had to smile at the effect she was having on him. She still couldn't believe how much she was actually enjoying doing this to him.

"M-Mira!" Natsu groaned as he clenched a shirt in his right hand and a towel in the other as her tongue continued to caress up and down his shaft. Natsu's breathing got deeper as Mira continued with her licks, she couldn't believe how it tasted mixed with cum, sweat and from what she knew Wendy's own juices. "Mira!" It was a throaty growl that erupted from the Dragon Slayers throat, she could see his hands were straining almost tearing through the fabric of his clothes that he was clenching.

She licked to the tip before opening her mouth and sucking on it making Natsu groan and thrust his hips up sinking a few more inches into Mira's mouth however not so far as to hit her throat so it wasn't exactly uncomfortable for her. As Mira began to bob up and down on Natsu's cock, only taking a few inches at a time never going past halfway she looked up to see his face to see his eyes clenched before pulling her mouth up and off making him gasp.

"Natsu." Mira said bringing his attention to her, he propped himself up making Mira smile at him. "I know that you were gentle with Wendy." She said before breathing on his cock making it twitch causing her to smile. "I'm doing this because I want to help you." She told him. "So don't hold back, okay?" She questioned. "It's..." She bit her lip before looking up at him shyly. "It's okay to let it out in my mouth." Natsu's eyes widened as she smiled at him before pressing her lips back to the tip of his cock and winking at him.

Mirajane's eyes widened as Natsu gripped the back of his head and with a roar slammed her face down all the way to the base of his cock. Mira pulled up only for her head to be forced back down to meet Natsu's upwards thrusts, over and over again Natsu assaulted her throat, her hands locked on his muscled thighs. Mira's eyes were wide with each thrust gagging every time that he entered her throat with a 'ugh' 'ghh' or a 'gurg', she barely had time to adjust to the large phallus engaging her throat in intercourse before it was out and then back in. It went on for several minutes the brutal face fucking before Natsu groaned.

"Fuck Mira!" Natsu cried out as he pulled her head down as cum exploded in her mouth thrusting his hips up till his balls slapped against her chin, she had to pull back, Natsu's hands atop her head having fallen to the side allowed Mira to pull her head from Natsu's lap only to get a few shots on her face as cum spewed from her mouth before Natsu collapsed back down to the floor. Her breathing was heavy as she took in deep breaths, cum dripping down her face and from her mouth as she took in cum and air. Taking deep breaths she saw Natsu was still erect, her heart throbbed as she looked up at Natsu who was breathing deeply along with her.

"That's not all... that's going to satisfy you... is it Natsu?" Mira questioned through deep breaths a seductive smile crossing her cum covered face, the Dragon Slayer looked up a grin forming on his face, it made him look so devilish with his lust filled eyes, Mira couldn't get enough of it.

"N-Natsu? M-Mira?" Wendy's timid voice came from the side making Mira's eyes shoot to her with wide eyes only to see that Wendy had climbed out of the hammock and was kneeling not far from them, a hand under her dress as the other was at her mouth a blush on her face. Mira didn't know how long she had been watching, Mira's eyes widened as Natsu sat up and locked lips with the barmaid, Wendy letting out a small eep at the sight before blushing even more.

"Wendy." Natsu breathed out hugging Mira closer to him with an arm before offering his other arm to the younger Dragon Slayer. "Come here." Wendy could only dumbly nod as she crawled forward towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy simply watched as Natsu and Mira both stared at her, Natsu's arm firmly around her much smaller waist holding her to him, Mira's breasts in full view covered in Natsu's cum as they brushed up against Natsu's sleeveless arm. The same cum that she could still currently feel deep within herself from where Natsu had released inside of her earlier, the acts they had been doing that day was something that she would never forget.

The warm first kiss from Natsu, or him entering her for the first time and being so gentle and intimate with her. It was largely different from how he was with Mirajane, when she had awoken to Mira's words of telling Natsu she was here to help only to watch Natsu lose himself to lust, it looked like he had brutally assaulted Mirajane. But here she was, cum still on her face, both Natsu and Mira staring at her.

"U-Um..." Wendy started nervously, having been caught watching both of them with her hand under her dress rubbing herself at the site, she was highly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Wendy." Mirajane said surprising the young girl as she watched as Mira hung her head. "I know how much you care for Natsu, and... to see that..." Wendy's eyes were wide as she watched as the barmaid began to apologise. "Natsu and I..." Mira couldn't even come up with words to say to the young sky maiden.

"Mira, you don't have to apologise." Wendy said making Mira look at her to see the young Dragon Slayer smiling at her. "I shouldn't have made the potion." She admitted. "I... I just wanted Natsu to notice me, I'm young I understand that but... I don't have what other girls do, I don't have breasts or curves. I... I just wanted him to notice me." She admitted shyly. "I don't know how come we moved so fast in such a short time."

"Well, maybe I could have a look at the potion make-up later on." Mira smiled at her. "But first." A playful smile came to her face making Wendy lean in, anticipation eating at her. "We have to deal with something else." She suggested, her eyes looking down, Wendy's eye followed Mira's and a blush rose on her face as she saw Natsu's crotch, it still as hard as ever. "We have to take care of Natsu, right?" She questioned making Wendy nod. "But Wendy." Wendy looked up at Mira to see her with a small smile. "We don't want anyone finding out about this, Natsu can get in a lot of trouble for what you two did, okay? And me along with him for what we're probably about to do." She added.

"Okay, I don't want to get Natsu or you in trouble." Wendy told her making Mira smile, even with her face covered in cum the young woman was beautiful. With a wink from the white haired barmaid Wendy blushed as Mira turned to Natsu who seemed to be restraining himself with the two girls so close to him. His eyes were closed and he was trying to take easy breaths. Wendy watched with wide eyes as Mira rose her hand up before flicking Natsu in the forehead, his eyes opening wide in surprise.

"Natsu, you listening?" Mira questioned, Natsu gave a short nod in response. "This." She said gesturing to the three of them. "Is a secret, you can't tell anybody, not even Happy. Ok?"

"W-Why?" Natsu groaned out.

"It's a secret Natsu, you don't tell secrets to people." Mira told him. "Understand?" Natsu groaned but nodded. "Good." Natsu's eyes shot wide open as Mira kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth which he immediately returned with much more vigour. Gripping Wendy by the waist made the young girl squeal before she was pulled towards Natsu, he broke the kiss with Mirajane before pressing his lips against Wendy's who immediately melted into the kiss and moaning into Natsu's mouth.

Mirajane pulled away from Natsu and watched as the two Dragon Slayers kissed passionately, she wondered if her and Natsu's kiss looked just as passionate as theirs. Looking down at herself she saw several stains on her red dress and sighed before pulling the dress halter up and over her neck before letting the entire dress fall to her knees leaving her in her red lace panties, a dark damp spot clearly present on the fabric.

Biting her lip in resolve she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her underwear and pulled them down her legs revealing a neatly trimmed patch of white pubic hair on her mound. As she stepped out of her panties she heard a gasp and looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Natsu pushing his cock once more into the young girl who had a pleasurable look on her face as Natsu eased himself into her.

Once again Natsu had bunched Wendy's dress up around her waist and Mira for the first time gasped as she saw Wendy's bald pussy stretching to the girth of Natsu's cock. To Mira it looked like it would be painful to the younger Dragon Slayer but her face showed nothing but pure pleasure.

"Ah Natsu." Wendy moaned gripping his shirt as Natsu rocked back and forth into her gently his hands on her hips so his gentle rhythm wouldn't move her about. Mira was even more surprised when she saw the young girl's hips begin to match Natsu's rhythm grinding back into Natsu as he thrust into her. Gulping nervously she approached the two, immediately catching Natsu's attention as he turned to look at her before his eyes widened at the sight of her naked body for the first time, his rhythm stopping making Wendy whine and try and get him to start his rhythm again by increasing her own.

"Don't stop Natsu." Mira told him as she crouched down beside him gripping his left forearm and pulling his hand from Wendy's waist as Natsu started up his slow rhythm once more making Wendy moan as he watched as Mira moved his hand between her shapely thighs. Mira gasped as Natsu's hands immediately went to work on her pussy lips, the tips of two of his fingers sliding between the wet lower lips as she moaned. She rose her hand up and curled it around Natsu's back and gripped his shoulder as she tried to increase Natsu's pace with his fingers as she leaned in.

"You two are a little overdressed." She whispered in his ear.

"You think?" Natsu questioned and Mira nodded before she reached over and unzipped the front of his one sleeved shirt and pulled it down all the way to where he was connected with Wendy. Natsu had to pull both of his arms back making Mira bite her lip at the loss of Natsu's touch between her thighs as she pulled the fabric down his arms and threw the shirt across the room before Natsu's fingers once again resumed their place between her thighs. She watched with wide eyes as Natsu placed a hand on Wendy's chest that was still covered by her dress before the fabric burst into flames making Wendy's eyes widened in fright however she felt no pain from the flames as her dress was burnt away.

"Natsu." Mira scolded as she slapped the Dragon Slayer's arm. "What is Wendy going to wear now? She has to go back to Fairy Tail you know, she can't walk from here to the guild butt naked." She told him as Wendy's eyes widened in realisation that Natsu had ruined all the clothes she had brought with her. Mira's eyes widened as Natsu's two fingers drove up into till the final knuckle making her shudder as he stared at her with lust filled eyes.

"Wendy doesn't have to leave." He said gripping Wendy's waist tighter than before, his cock buried to the hilt inside of her. "She can stay here with me, she doesn't need them." He said turning to Wendy who was staring up at him with wide eyes.

"You can be mine Wendy." Natsu said leaning forward to her now naked chest, her breasts were barely there just small globes of flesh not even a handful in size. He took her nipple in his mouth and pulled it back making her gasp and arch her back upwards wanting it again. "We can have so much fun together." He whispered before going after her other nipple and taking it in his mouth like he had the first and pulled it back up with his teeth. Wendy finally nodded her head her hips grinding against Natsu's own. "Say it Wendy." Natsu told her leaning up inches away from her face.

"I'll be yours Natsu." She told him leaning up and kissing him her cheeks completely red as she gave herself to Natsu. "I'm yours already! Make me feel good! Don't stop!" She cried making Mira's eyes widened as Natsu's fingers slipped out of her and he gripped Wendy's waist tighter before pulling out to where the tip of his cock just rested in her before thrusting the whole thing in making her scream in pleasure. Mira watched with a shocked expression as she saw the most innocent girl of the guild get fucked by the lust driven Dragon Slayer.

Mira couldn't stop her own hand moving between her own thighs as she pushed her fingers up into herself and grinding herself onto them with more force than she had ever used when she masturbated in the past, as she watched as Natsu gripped Wendy's legs making her let out a gurgled moan as he spread them wide and gripped under her knees getting deeper into her core as his thrusts turned even more like a wild beast.

Mira's moan snapped Natsu awake and he turned to see her with a blush on her cheeks, eyes closed tightly as she fingered herself. Natsu reached out and grabbed her left breast making her yelp slightly at how forceful it was, her eyes opened as she stared at him before he pulled her by the breast so she was closer to him.

"Stand up." Mira's eyes widened at the demanding tone in Natsu's voice before she nodded and followed the order as she stood before the lust crazed wizard, her eyes widened as Natsu slipped his left arm between her legs before hoisting her leg up to rest over his shoulder before he buried his face in her pussy making her moan and grip his head.

His breath was so hot and his tongue even hotter as it slid up inside of her twisting within her like a screw her pussy juice leaking out over the sides of his mouth, as he pushed his nose into her clit making her shudder, she could already feel her climax coming at the new feelings she was having. As it hit she gripped Natsu's head and forced him closer to her pussy, his tongue going further into her as she came for the first time at the hands of Natsu.

"Nngh! Natsu! Ah! T-That's it Natsu! Don't stop!" She cried as her body convulsed and she hunched over Natsu's head, she looked down to see Wendy bucking against Natsu, not once had Natsu stopped his thrusts when he had been attending to her needs.

She saw Wendy's face and blushed at how indecent she looked, a blush was covering the young girl's face, her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and her mouth was open drool trailing down her cheek as she moaned before her eyes widened and her own smaller body bucked even harder showing she had reached yet another climax letting out a small scream as she did. Mira truly didn't know how many the girl had had since she had first started with Natsu. Natsu grunted into Mira's pussy before he gripped Wendy's waist and bit Mira's clit making the older woman groan as Natsu came deep within Wendy once more.

"I-It feels so good." Wendy moaned her hands tracing over her stomach.

"It'll only get better." Natsu said as Mira collapsed onto her knees no longer being supported by Natsu and not able to stand herself after her climax. Natsu reached up and ran his hands down Wendy's naked chest making her smile up at him shyly as he pulled his cock from within her deeps making her gasp as he pulled all the way out.

"I feel so empty." She whispered before she 'eeped' as Natsu's finger pushed into her cum soaked pussy and scooped out some of the thick cum within making Wendy gasp as he pulled the cum covered digit from within her. She watched as Natsu moved the hand up to her mouth before she lifted her head up and sucked on the digit with a moan making Natsu smile.

"Let's take care of Mira too." Natsu told her making Wendy nod and try to sit up before Natsu helped her into a sitting position, she watched as Natsu turned to Mira lifted her chin up with his hand, a dazed expression in her eyes as she stared back at the dragon slayer before Natsu pressed his lips to hers, Mira moaning into the kiss as she herself deepened it.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist before gripping her ass and hefting her up so she was sitting in his lap, his cock pressed in-between them, Mira gasping into the kiss as she felt his cock pressed up against her nether regions. Instinctively Mira began to grind her pussy against Natsu's throbbing cock moaning into the kiss before Natsu broke it off.

"Mmm! Natsu!" Mira gasped gripping Natsu's shoulders before her eyes widened as she felt his mouth on her left nipple. "Ah! God that's good." Mira moaned leaning back slightly still holding onto Natsu's shoulders to support herself as she continued to grind against Natsu. "Ahhh!" Mira cried out as another set of lips engulfed her right nipple and looked down with wide eyes as she saw Wendy following Natsu's own movements, sucking on her nipple with the same ferocity as the older Dragon Slayer. Pulling her right arm off Natsu's shoulder and placing it on the ground behind her to support herself allowing Wendy easier access to her breast.

"That a girl Wendy." Natsu grinned as he pulled his mouth from Mira's breast making Wendy smile at him her mouth around Mira's nipple so she was mostly smiling with her eyes at him. Natsu glanced up at Mira to see her looking down at him, her face a rosy red sweat forming on her beautiful face and body as her hips still moved against his own. Natsu smirked as he kissed her nipple making her gasp at the heat before her eyes widened even more as Natsu stuck his tongue out and licked the crevice between her breasts from just below her breasts to her neck line.

Mira moaned as she rose her left hand off of Natsu's shoulder and gripped her breast before she gasped as she found herself on her back, Wendy still suckling at her breast. Her legs were slightly risen from where her feet were planted and Natsu's cock was resting atop her pubic mound, she could see the meaty phallus resting within the tufts of her white pubic hair.

"Natsu, just do it." Mira gasped as Wendy reached over and cupped her other breast in her hand as she continued to suck on the one in her mouth. "Please!" She cried. "I can't take it!" Natsu grinned as he pulled his hips back so his cock pressed at her opening.

"It'll hurt Mira."

"No, it's gone, my training broke my hymen when I was younger! Just don't hold back! You're driving me crazy! Ahh! Wendy!" She cried gripping the young Dragon Slayer's head to her breast, her eyes glazing over as Natsu smirked seeing Wendy's fingers moving between her own legs working at her cum filled pussy.

"Don't hold back?" Natsu smirked as he gripped Mira by the waist, hands digging into her skin where even in Mira's lust filled mind knew that it would bruise but she didn't care. "Wouldn't dream of it." Mira's scream of pleasure and pain wracked Natsu's cottage as the Dragon Slayer brutally thrust himself in and out of the Demon of Fairy Tail. Mira was a screaming pleasurable mess for the first five minutes of Natsu's rough love making, before her body started to react to Natsu's own thrusts, gripping Natsu's arms that were still on her hips she began to her own movements against him.

Wendy still held onto her left breast while sucking her right, Mira tilted her head and watched as Wendy's fingers worked her own pussy three of the young girls fingers disappearing with every movement showing just how much Natsu's cock had stretched the young girls pussy. She looked up to Natsu to see him with a devilish grin on his face. He thrust in till his hips pushed against hers forcing her across the floor somewhat at the force of his thrust, she was glad that Natsu made such a mess and was laying in dirty laundry otherwise she would've gotten scratches all up her back from the wooden floor.

Wendy's lips were forced from Mira's breasts and she looked up at Natsu, he leaned down and kissed her grinding his hips into Mira all the while before picking Wendy up making her squeak slightly before Natsu turned her around and placed her down. Wendy rose a questioning eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder before she let out an eep as Mira's tongue instantly got to work on the young Dragon Slayer's cum filled pussy which was now in her face, Natsu's cum now going into the older woman's mouth.

"Ah!" Wendy cried as Mira's hands left Natsu's arms as she hugged Wendy's thighs, Natsu could see the white haired barmaid getting into eating the young girl out and smirked as he wrapped Mira's legs around his waist before he started thrusting into her once more. The gurgled moans of Wendy and Mira only drove Natsu harder wanting to bring Mira to the same state he had brought Wendy to twice already.

Thrusting hard into Mira gained a muffled scream as climax after climax ripped through her body before Natsu gripped Mira's ass and lifted to the point where Natsu was now standing and thrusting down, leaning over Wendy seeing her euphoric face as she looked up at him with the most erotic face Natsu had ever seen, he could see her nipples stiff and jutting out from her budding breasts all the way down to Mira's cum smeared face as she continued to assault the pussy hovering over her face all the while moaning as the Dragon Slayer's thrust into her. Natsu leaned down and sucked on Wendy's neck making her moan as she ground her pussy more into Mira's face.

"Gah! Mira! I'm going to cum!" Natsu grunted as his thrusts picked up pace as he readied himself for the release he had been building up, for an instant everything was fine before Mira started to thrash beneath both Dragon Slayer's making Natsu moan as he continued his thrusts down into her, Mira's struggling became more noticed to the younger Dragon Slayer as she looked down to see panic in Mira's eyes, Wendy's own eyes widened as she sat up and Mira practically screamed.

"Not inside Natsu!" She cried out. "Don't cum inside me!" She begged and all movement stopped as Natsu looked down at the panting barmaid beneath the Dragon Slayer. Mira half closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing but with a thick cock lodged inside her and a bald pussy inches away from her face leaking what she could only assume was Wendy's cum, Natsu's cum and her own Saliva onto her face it was slightly hard to do so. "Please... not inside" She breathed out as Natsu lowered her lower body back onto the floor so that he was in a kneeling position.

"It feels good." Wendy told her moving down the barmaid's body to sit on her stomach. "Why don't you want to get... you know..." She blushed showing her innocent nature, Mira's chest was heaving with her heavy breasts as she took in deep breaths.

"I could get pregnant." Mira told them. "Wendy, you haven't started your period yet so for the time being you're safe." Wendy thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"You're right." Wendy nodded.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but you can't cum inside me." Mira moaned feeling Natsu still deep inside of her. "Even though I want you to so much, right now we're not protected." She sighed before moaning as Natsu withdrew his length from her depths she gasped as he fully exited her, Wendy hadn't been lying when she had said she had felt empty. Wendy looked over her shoulder to see Natsu panting heavily, his cock twitching vigorously between his legs having just been on the edge of cumming he was trying to calm himself down from losing control of himself.

"I'm sorry Natsu..." Mira breathed softly. "I am, but we can't risk it."

"It's ok Mira." Natsu said, his breath shaky as he held himself back from plunging deep into Mira's depths and cumming deep inside her. "D-Did you feel good?" He questioned.

"God yes Natsu!" Mira smiled as she let go of Wendy's leg and reached out for Natsu's hand which he laced his fingers with her own. "I've never felt anything like that in my life Natsu." She told him, Wendy smiling down at the beautiful smile on the barmaid's face. Natsu leaned forward and placed his forehead on Wendy's shoulder.

"I'm glad..." He said his breath still shaky but the evidence of exhaustion in his words.

"But Natsu." Wendy said making him roll his head so he could glance into her concerned eyes "You still need to..." Mira's eyes widened slightly at what Wendy was getting at, how could she be so stupid? Natsu was practically ready to blow a gasket and here she was ready to curl up between the two Dragon Slayers, fall asleep and call it a day.

"Natsu, I know how to make you feel good and to make us experience your climax together." Mira told him before she moved her other hand from Wendy's thigh and reached out and grabbed Natsu's throbbing cock making him gasp as her slender figures gripped him. She pulled him forward making him groan before he felt the tufts of her pubic hair as she pressed him down atop her pubic mound.

"Wendy, move down so you're laying down on me." Mira instructed and without hesitation Wendy slid down so Natsu's cock was pressed in between their pussies. Natsu groaned at the tightness the two bodies held around his cock before pushing forward making both girls beneath him moan as his cock slid between their lower lips pushing up against their clit's before pulling down and out again sending more and more pleasure through both girls bodies.

Wendy was a writhing mess atop the barmaid having wrapped her arms around Mira and gripping her for dear life as she buried her face in the older woman's breasts, her sensitive pussy feeling the onslaught of Natsu's cock as he went about to rise to his climax. Mira was moaning, hugging Wendy to her, gripping the young girls ass which was furiously trying to hump against Natsu's cock and her own drenched pussy, with the movements of both Dragon Slayers Mira could feel her orgasm rising up again, she could tell that Natsu as struggling to bring both of them to their end, or at least in Wendy's case her third since the initial position they were now in, the girl didn't have a long fuse when it came to her climax.

"Cum Natsu!" Mira cried gripping Wendy's ass as she felt her own orgasm rising. "Cum for us! Cum!" Natsu roared as he pulled his cock from between both girls making Mira's eyes widened before she let out an ear splitting scream as Natsu's buried his entire length into her depths of her pussy causing her body to wrack in pleasure as Natsu's cum flooded her insides tipping her over the edge as her climax hit. "Ghng!" Mira clenched her eyes tight and gritted her teeth as Natsu's cum filled her, it was the best sensation she had ever felt, it was so hot.

Right at that moment Mira didn't care that Natsu had cum inside her, didn't care she could be at risk of being pregnant, didn't care that Natsu and Wendy's weight combined atop of her was highly uncomfortable or that if anyone found out what Natsu and her had done they'd be labelled as pedophiles probably be kicked out of Fairy Tail and be sent to jail, all that mattered to the white haired barmaid was when they could do it again. Because quite frankly, she didn't want Natsu to stop giving her pleasure like he had that day.

She looked up and saw that Wendy had passed out between them, Natsu rolled off to the side and closed his eyes, his breathing heavy as she heard him snore. She ran a hand down between her thighs as she felt Natsu's cum begin to drip from her abused pussy before simply pushing two fingers inside herself feeling the Dragon Slayers cum deep within before closing her eyes as sleep claimed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Mirajane turned her head from side to side, the floor of Natsu's house was uncomfortable, even if she was laying on laundry that hadn't been washed in who knows how long. Her eyes fluttered open only to reveal the darkness of the room to her showing the barmaid that it was indeed quite late, the weight of Wendy's head on her chest was obvious and the snores of the older Dragon Slayer were clearly present in the dark room.

She let out a soft sigh, had everything that had happened to them earlier really happened? Laying her head back she closed her eyes once more as she listened to the two Dragon Slayers' breathing and Natsu's snoring. The oldest of the three could feel the trail of saliva running down her breast from where Wendy was drooling in her sleep, if she saw it she'd probably think it was the cutest thing in the world but right now it was too dark to see.

Cradling Wendy's head Mira sat up and looked around the dark room, she couldn't make out anything. Wendy nuzzled into her naked breast in her sleep Mira smiling lightly, the girl was probably full of questions about what they had done that day, Mira just had to make sure that neither Wendy or Natsu would tell anyone. If anything of that day got out they were going to be in a lot of trouble. Leaning down so she was closer to the Dragon Slayer in her arms she opened her mouth.

"Wendy, Wendy wake up." Mira called softly to the Dragon Slayer who managed to nuzzle into her breast making Mira bite her lip, she couldn't believe how sensitive her breasts were at the moment, with all the sucking both Natsu and Wendy had done to them they were bound to be sensitive. "Come on Wendy, wake up." Mira insisted as Wendy moved around in her arms.

"M-Mira?" A tired voice came from within the darkness.

"Yeah, come on sleepy head, time to get up." Mirajane told her.

"But it's dark out." Wendy told her snuggling closer to the warmth of the older woman. "Let's sleep some more." She mumbled.

"No, come on Wendy. We have to get you back to Fairy Hills." Mira told her, truly she remembered Wendy's promise to the older Dragon Slayer of being here all the time with Natsu. If that was going to be a factor she'd doubt that Natsu and Wendy would ever leave the small cottage again. Plus she needed to get Wendy to Fairy Hills so that the young Dragon slayer could show her the recipe for the potion she had made Natsu drink and possibly find an anti-potion that would snap Natsu out of his lust filled mind. No matter how much she had enjoyed the lust filled moments with both Dragon Slayers she couldn't let Natsu to let his lust control him, no woman in Fiore would be safe then.

"Ok." Wendy breathed out as she pulled away from Mira before Mira saw that Wendy had stood up, she could smell the scent of sex wafting from the young girl and her mouth practically filled with saliva at the prospect of tasting the young girl's tender moist lower lips once more. Shaking her head, her white hair flailing about as she snapped out of her thought. "Um... Mira..."

"Yes?" Mira questioned standing up.

"Um... my clothes." Mira's eyes widened, Natsu had burnt Wendy's dress to ashes and she remembered seeing the ruined underwear that she had seen earlier.

"We'll think of something." Mira assured her as she went over to where she had let her dress lay on the ground before pulling it up her form along with her red panties she had taken off earlier. Moving around the small cottage in the dark was a mission for the white haired barmaid but she finally found a light-switch and flicked it on, her eyes were drawn to the naked girl standing in the centre of the room rubbing at her eye to get the sleep out of it with a tired look on her face.

Looking quickly around the room she found Natsu's discarded boxes along with a discarded shirt of the Dragon Slayers, she walked over to them. Picking the boxes up along with the shirt she walked over to Wendy and crouched down before her.

"Leg up." Mira told her and Wendy placed a hand on Mira's shoulder to support herself before lifting her right leg up and Mira moved it so it fit in the boxer short leg hole before doing the same with the other and pulling the boxes up Wendy's legs to her hips. They were incredibly loose on the young girl but with a quick look around she found a string and tightened them up.

It'd do until they got to Fairy Hills.

"Both arms up." Mira instructed again and Wendy followed without hesitation raising her hands above her head before Mira pulled the shirt down over her petite finger the hung off her. Taking a step back she had to giggle lightly, with her tired face and the much to baggy clothes on her Wendy looked adorable. "Come on, let's get you back to Fairy Hills." Mira told her as she made sure her dress was appropriate to exit the cottage in, apart from a few stains it was fine.

"What about Natsu?" Wendy question making both look over to the sleeping Dragon Slayer.

"He'll be fine till morning. Right now we need to go and get you into your bed and I need to read that book you have." Wendy simply nodded as Mira flicked off the light and the two exited Natsu's small hut and headed back to Magnolia where they could go to Fairy Hills.

The two soon reached the girls dormitory and walked in, it was late at night, every shop in Magnolia was closed and the majority of lights were off, Mira even suspected that Fairy Tail had closed for the night. She walked the tired Wendy up to her room before the young Dragon Slayer opened the door, the blue haired girl stumbled for the bed not even bothering to change her clothes.

"Wendy, the book?" Mira questioned only for Wendy to point at the desk and Mira saw the book propped up on a stand situated on the desk and walked over to it.

Mira walked over to the large book that had potion's labelled on it, she turned to look over her shoulder and had to smile slightly as she saw Wendy already fast asleep on her pillow, her mind wandered to where Carla was so late at night but shrugged it off Happy hadn't been at Natsu's either, maybe the three exceeds had all taken a job together. Picking the book up she walked over to Wendy's side and pulled the blankets up over her before kissing her forehead like she once did for Lisanna.

_"I'll talk with her tomorrow, she'll probably have a lot of questions."_ Mira thought as she watched the sleeping Dragon Slayer for a short time before turning the light in her room off and exiting the room and heading for the exit of Fairy Hills. When Mira arrived home she quietly went up stairs as to not disturb her brother or sister and went straight to her room. She placed the large book of potions down on her desk and looked at it before rubbing at her eyes, the tiredness of the day creeping up on her again.

"Natsu will be alright until tomorrow, he's asleep now anyway and if I wake up early enough everything should work out fine." Mira mused as she quickly stripped her dress from her form and stood in her room in just her red underwear before she walked over to her bed and slipped beneath the blankets with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Natsu's eyes shot wide open as he shot up into a sitting position, blinking widely as he looked around.

"Why can't I see?" Natsu questioned aloud waving his hands in front of him before finally realising it was just dark out. Sighing he stood up and ran a hand through his hair before stumbling through the mess on the ground towards the light-switch before flicking it on, blinking widely once more as the light irritated his eyes.

Looking around he saw that it was the usual mess, he glanced around the room and found a pair of pants since he was stark naked and pulled them on not even bothering with any underwear, he needed to do laundry. Looking around he wondered what time it was before simply shrugging it off as he pulled on one of his old vests that he use to wear.

"Guess I'll go see if the guild's open." He thought with a yawn as he exited his little cottage and started to head to Magnolia. The streets were deserted and basically the only sign of life was himself and a couple of street lanterns that remained on showing just how late it was. Seeing the guild of Fairy Tail he smiled as he walked up to the doors hoping Mira was in so he could get something to eat after the long day he had.

"I wonder what Mira and Wendy are doing?" Natsu questioned aloud as he headed to Fairy Tail, he only remembered slight parts of what had transpired between the three of them that day. He heard Wendy speak of a potion or something along those lines and Mira being really angry at him but everything else was just pleasure. He simply shrugged his shoulders figuring he could talk with the two when he got to Fairy Tail.

He went to push open the door to the guild only for it to pull inwards making him stumble forward slightly only for a hand to push him back and another to stabilise him.

"What? Are you drunk Natsu?" Cana's voice reached him, he could define it as a teasing gesture as he looked up to see Cana smiling at him, a drunken blush on her cheeks. "Haven't seen you at all today, must have gone on a bender without me!" She laughed as Natsu simply stared at her, her scent fogging his senses along with the scent of alcohol. "Never seen you drunk, man I bet your wild when you are!" She laughed heartily as Natsu's gaze grew hungry as he stared at her.

"How about it, want to have a drink with me before we call it a night?" Natsu simply nodded before Cana wrapped an arm around his and led him into the empty guild hall, there was no one there, it was so late that everyone apart from Cana had gone home.

Cana led Natsu to the bar before letting go of his arm, Natsu's sense being fogged with lust as he stared at Cana who grinned at him before turning back to the bar and leaned over it and going through the shelves beneath the counter. Her feet were off the ground and swinging slightly, her ass jutted out with her pants stretching tightly revealing her panty line beneath the fabric making Natsu groan as he stood behind her with a full view of Cana's behind.

"What'd ya want to drink Natsu?" Cana questioned without looking up. "We got some heavy stuff that Mira likes to save for special occasions or we got so-" Natsu pushed himself up against Cana the bulge in his pants clearly pressing up against her rear making her stop talking out of surprise at the sudden presence. "Natsu?" She questioned pushing up to look at Natsu to see him staring down at her, his eyes filled with lust what looked to be a drunken blush covering his cheeks to match her own. "Wha-?"

"Cana..." Natsu groaned as he reached out and placed his hands either side of her waist making her gasp at the warm touch of his hands on her soft skin. "You smell... great." He groaned as he rocked his hips making Cana gasp as she felt the pressure of what was in Natsu's pants glide up over her rear. She bit her lip as she looked up at Natsu over her shoulder from the corner of her eye, she had never seen Natsu in a sexual light before, he was always the doofus that had a heart of gold. But here he was and here she was...

_"Has it really been so long that I'd do it with Natsu?"_ She questioned before her eyes widened as

Natsu leaned over her, his hands trailing up from her waist his fingers running over her ribs before squeezing gently just beneath her breasts making her bite her lip even harder at the slight tease. _"It could just be a one time thing... no one has to know." _She continued as she glanced up at Natsu. _"With how drunk he is I doubt he'd remember it."_ Natsu leaned over her, his vest falling open as he buried his face in her long brown hair and inhaled. She was even more surprised when he pushed her hair over to one side before kissing the back of her neck making her let out a slight whimper at the unexpected warmth of the kiss.

"Cana..." Natsu breathed out. "I want you." He said making her gasp as he rocked his hips into her once again.

_"Screw it, it's just one time."_ Cana thought as she ground her hips back into Natsu's groin making him gasp. "Then take me." She whispered in a seductive tone looking at him as she tilted her head to the side. "You want me Natsu then take me. Show me that you're more than just fists." She grinned as he leaned over her more pressing his growing bulge into her rear making her moan before her eyes widened as his lips locked with hers, sure she had several sexual partners in the past not an excessive amount but none had ever kissed her first.

She returned the heated kiss with enthusiasm wondering where the Dragon Slayer had learnt how to kiss so well, she figured Erza taught him. Cana moved her hand down before unbuckling the belt around her waist, Natsu's sensitive hearing picking it up as his tongue fought with Cana's.

Cana unbuttoned her top button of her pants, the belt hanging from loops either side of the button. She couldn't believe she was actually about to have sex with Fairy Tail's notorious Salamander, she had grown up with Natsu, they had been friends for years and she never even thought Natsu had a thought like this in his head.

It was always fighting or food with the loveable Dragon Slayer. As Natsu broke the kiss Cana stared into his lust drunk eyes she had to wonder why she had never seen Natsu in this way before, was she too caught up in telling her father the secret that she had kept for so long or just not interested in anything more than a friendship with Natsu? Right now she couldn't even begin to come up with an answer as Natsu's hand began to push her pants to where they sat tightly around her thighs leaving her bent over in her black underwear which matched the black bra she had become accustomed to wearing. She wiggled her hips slightly in a teasing manner and she saw Natsu grin at her.

"Come on Natsu, it's rude to keep a girl waiting." She told him. Natsu grabbed the waistband of her underwear and pulled the fabric down so it rested around her thighs like her pants revealing her smooth ass cheeks to him. She smiled as his hand brushed over one cheek before gripping it firmly. She wiggled her hips under his hand and gave him a naughty smirk before she let out a slight squeal as Natsu rose his hand and smacked it against her ass, her eyes were wide opened as she gripped the bench she was bent over as she stared at the rows of bottles across from her.

Cana couldn't believe Natsu had just spanked her, hard. Even more surprising was how much she had enjoyed it. Natsu leaned over her once more and kissed her neck again before moving down her back, moving over the thick bra strap that crossed her back and moving down to her lower back, her body shuddering underneath the light kisses he was applying. Reaching down he grabbed the waistband of his own pants and pushed them down to his thighs his cock jutting up and jumping slightly at the sudden release from it's confines.

He pushed forward and Cana gasped as his cock slid up through her ass cheeks, her eyes wide at how big Natsu was compared to her previous encounters with sex. She heard Natsu groan as his gentle thrusts pushed between her cheeks. She ground her ass back as Natsu gripped her naked hips.

"Cana."

"Mmm?" She hummed out, biting her lip not wanting to speak and show how much she was actually enjoying the attention from the Dragon Slayer.

"You're so beautiful." Cana's eyes widened at the sudden compliment of the dragon slayer and looked up to see with the lust building in his eyes there was sincerity in them too. She smiled up at him before moving back pushing against him till her feet were once again on the floor and rose into a standing position, Natsu's cock still pressed between her lower cheeks, she curled an arm up around the back of Natsu's head and pulled him down and forward into a kiss which he returned without hesitation.

His hands curled around her waist, one sliding up and cupping her bra covered breast and massaged the flesh globe while the second descended and ran through the slight trimmed pubic hair making her gasp as his fingers toyed with her opening. Both ground into one another as Cana was panting into the open mouth of the Dragon Slayer as his fingers entered her.

"Natsu, enough." Cana moaned as his two fingers delved deep inside of her until the final knuckle. "I want you, now." She told him staring over her shoulder at him. "All of you, I want it." Natsu nodded his fingers slipping from her insides before Natsu bent her over the bench once more and pressed his cock head up against her opening. "Yes that's it Natsu." She gasped as she felt the large head at her opening. _"I don't think this is going to be a one time thing."_ She thought before she let out a scream as Natsu's cock suddenly pushed her lower lips apart and delved deep into her depths. "Oh god!" She gasped clenching the bench top with both hands gasping for air. "I feel so full!" She gasped before she felt Natsu's presence beside her a slight grin on his face.

"I'm not all in yet." He whispered to her making her eyes widen in surprise she felt Natsu withdraw from her depths making her clench her teeth before her whole body lurched forward as Natsu thrust into her again none to gently, her toes curled as her eyes were closed tight her mouth open in a mixture of awe and shock. That's when she realised it, Natsu's hips were pressed against her ass, his cock was as deep as it could get. She'd never felt anything like this before.

"God you're big!" She gasped as she tilted her head back. "So good..." She moaned as he began to withdraw once more before pushing in again, this time more gentler than the first two making her moan out his name. She felt Natsu lean back off her and grip her hips, her legs were somewhat restricted with how her pants and underwear were wrapped around them so she couldn't exactly do anything with them but simply try to support herself on the bench and rock back into Natsu's on coming thrusts.

"It's so good." Natsu groaned from above her making her smile, at least he was getting as much pleasure out of this as she was.

"Come on baby." Cana purred. "Fuck me hard." She smiled. "Where'd all that bravado go when you spanked me before, don't tell me that was it." She taunted making Natsu look down at her. "You want me right? Then take me. Fuck me!" She ordered and Natsu obliged. Within a couple of minutes Cana was a mumbling mess atop of the bench top as Natsu relentless fucked her silly… literally. Grunts were all that Cana was emitting as Natsu pulled all the way out before thrusting deep again.

"Cana! Ugh! I thought you wanted it like this!" Natsu groaned into Cana's ear, her eyes were rolled into the back of her head as she moaned. Natsu simply smiled as he slowed the thrusts of his hips down making Cana whimper slightly from underneath him as he gently rocked his hips back and forth.

"Fuck..." Cana groaned as she came down from a series of orgasms. "You don't hold back, even during sex. Huh Natsu?" She questioned as she glanced up at him. "Let's change positions ok." She told him making him raise an eyebrow at her making her smile once more as Natsu pulled out of her. She stood on shaky legs before looking over her shoulder at Natsu. "Do you mind?" She questioned as she gestured to her pants, Natsu simply smiled as she crouched down and pulled her pants down her legs and off.

Cana turned around and he looked up at her, her pussy lips were slightly swollen and her hole was gaping slightly. Her thighs were slick with sweat and pussy juice from her climax. Natsu kissed the inside of her thighs making her sigh in pleasure before he rose once more. She glanced down to the erection sticking out from his hips.

"Who knew you'd be a sex machine." She smiled at him before kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her bra clad breasts into his chest. She jumped up slightly and sat on the bar before wrapping her legs around Natsu's hips and pulling him forward. "Now, let's go again." She smiled as she locked lips with Natsu again as he thrust into her once more in the new position. "Ugh god we should of done this ages ago." She moaned into his ear as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's shoulders, she leaned into him and bit his ear. "So should of." She gasped as Natsu thrust into her again making her gasp.

"Let's do it again and again and again." Natsu told her thrusting in with each repeated word making her gasp in pleasure each time.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She moaned, closing her eyes just enjoying the feeling Natsu was giving her.

"Be with me always." Natsu whispered into her ear making her eyes widen as he leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "We can be like this always." He told her as he leaned her down so her back rested on the bar top, her legs still wrapped around Natsu's waist. "Just us." He finished pulling back at Cana's eyes widened as she stared into the Dragon Slayer's own, his eyes were dead serious.

"N-Natsu, what's gotten into you?" Cana questioned her cheeks heating up slightly and not just from the alcohol in her system or the current sex she was having. Natsu stopped his gentle movements with his hips and placed his hands on either side of Cana and pressed his lips lightly to hers.

"Be mine." He told her.

"L-Like... boyfriend, girlfriend?" She questioned making Natsu take a deep breath of her scent his gaze coming back even more glassy.

"More than that." She gasped as she was laid down long ways on the bench Natsu moving atop of her, her hair lay sprawled out beneath her as she looked up at Natsu with a shy expression, never had someone been like this with her before, wanting to be more than a simple couple true her relationships never lasted long in the first place but she truly didn't know what Natsu was suggesting, was it marriage? She highly doubted it.

"You're drunk." She smiled and he grinned down at her as their hips began to rock against one another again, the two simply getting back to what the current situation was at hand. Leaning down Natsu nuzzled her neck as she wrapped her arms around him as he picked up his thrusts once more. Cana writhed in pleasure beneath the Dragon Slayer wrapping all four of her limbs around him as he continued his movements.

Cana was lost to her pleasure, the eruption of each of her climaxes simply making her lose herself even further when Natsu finally grunted and announced his own climax she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. All she could offer was a silent scream into Natsu's mouth as Natsu released inside of her bringing her to her final climax. Natsu pulled back from the kiss and he looked down at her, both matted with sweat their hair sticking to their foreheads, a few strands of brown hair connecting with Natsu's forehead made her let out a slight giggle.

"That was..." She sighed with a look of pleasure on her face. "I've never felt that good before Natsu." Natsu simply smiled at her and that's when she realised that Natsu was still hard deep within her, she could feel his cock twitching slightly within her depths but it showed no sign of softening. "Geez, you're ready to go again!?" She laughed.

"Aren't you?" He questioned making her raise an eyebrow at him.

"Let's go back to my place and we'll see what happens." She smiled as she quickly locked her lips with his Natsu kissing her back. Soon enough, with some idly groping from Natsu the two were dressed and heading out of the guild and heading for Cana's residence, she didn't live in Fairy Hill's like a lot of the girls she simply had an apartment in Magnolia.

Right now she didn't care that Natsu wouldn't be drunk in the morning or if it would be awkward with the Dragon Slayer from now on, she simply cared that Natsu had shown her a new light to him. She wasn't about to let such a catch get away from her easily. She'd fight tooth and nail to keep a man like Natsu at her side.


	5. Chapter 5

Cana moaned as the grip around her bare waist tightened, her dulled sense from the previous evenings drinking and hours of the most intense pleasurable sex she had in her entire life. She didn't know she had that much stamina herself, she honestly wondered if Natsu would ever stop.

Smiling softly as she continued to feel the warmth of Natsu spooned up behind her she snuggled into her pillow enjoying the feeling of waking up in the arms of someone, it was more of a rare occurrence then you might think, she'd offer for the few men she slept with to stay the night, most refused but the ones that didn't were gone by the time she woke up in the morning...

Cana opened her eyes and simply looked out into her room from where she lay her smile turning to a slight frown, the things Natsu and herself had done now weighing heavily on her sober mind. By no means was she a slut, she hated the word and wouldn't even go about calling her worst enemies that. She honestly didn't even remember the reason why Natsu had come to the guild or the two even started their intense exploits, first in the guild and then in the alley on the way to her house, her kitchen, the living room and then continuously in the bedroom, she swore she saw the tinge of the sun coming through the window when she finally fell asleep.

_"What now?"_ Cana thought to herself as she glanced down to see Natsu's arm beneath the blanket holding her close. She'd never dated any Fairy Tail members let alone slept with anyone in the guild before, they were always citizens of Magnolia or other towns and they never lasted very long. Sure Loke dated a few girls from the guild but they never ended well it's what kept her from looking at the other members in a romantic light, but now... _"I need time to think about this..." _She thought.

Natsu's grip lessened on her waist slightly and she pulled herself out of his grip and sat up in bed, her back facing him. Her long brown hair falling down over her naked breasts as she rose a hand to rub her aching temples. She didn't mind the hangovers but they were still a pain in the ass at times. She rose naked from the bed and whimpered as her entire lower body ached making her stabilise herself on the bedside table with wide eyes. Glancing back at Natsu to see him still asleep she had to smile at how adorable he looked, you wouldn't even think to see him in the light of the sex god he had proved to be in the later hours of the night and the early hours of the morning.

_"I need to talk with someone about everything... maybe Mira..." _Cana thought as she moved around the room on shaky legs before getting dressed. She headed to her bedroom door and stopped before looking back at Natsu with a small smile before opening the door and leaving Natsu to sleep. Turning she looked up at the clock Lucy had bought her for a present and her mouth opened wide in surprise, it was past midday. _"Mira will already be at the guild by now."_ She thought as she quickly rushed from the house, heading to the guild hoping Mirajane would be able to make her come to the right decision.

* * *

"This is..." Mirajane started with wide eyes as she stared at the potion's book before her, she had forgone going to the guild until she had figured this out, the day had been speeding by before she had even began to notice, it was now past midday. She had been so focused on reading the properties of the potion from the book Wendy had and wandered just where the young wizard had received such a high powered potion books, there were potions even Makarov would never of heard of in here.

"This is really bad." She said continuing to stare at the book. _"I've got to do something... but what? There's nothing in here for a reverse effect, there is for the proper potion but Wendy left it out all night, there's no way of it ever working and could make Natsu worse." _She continued as she raised her hands up to her face. _"What have I done? I thought making Natsu release all his lust would simply bring him out of it... but it only made things worse, if Natsu doesn't stop... he'll never come down from this!"_ She said putting her face in her hands, her body trembling. Quickly closing the book she stood up and changed into her usual style of dress.

_"I can't give Makarov the details about Wendy, I'll just say that I made the potion, if only to protect Natsu and... myself. If anyone ever found out what we did with Wendy..."_ She thought softly as she walked down the street of Magnolia towards Fairy Tail. Shaking the thought from her head she pushed on towards the guild. _"I'll need to explain to Wendy that what happened can never be spoken about apart from the three of us in private."_ She continued raising a hand up to her forehead. "I've got to deal with this before Erza gets back with the rest of Natsu's team. If she finds out anything about this there will be hell to pay, I just know it." Walking into the guild she saw people cheer for her arrival and had to smile at the warmth the guild always emitted. She looked around hoping to see the Master but he was nowhere in sight.

Seeing Kinana behind the bar she began to walk over to her, going to ask her where she could find Makarov. Heading for the bar seeing Kinana look up at her before quickly turning down the bar making Mira look in the same direction.

"Cana, Mirajane's here now." Kinana called out as Cana looked up to see Mira walking towards the bar. Mira was surprised when the usual drunk Cana got to her feet and walked over to her and gripped her by the shoulders.

"Mira! Where have you been!" She cried. "I need to talk! Right now!"

"Cana, I need to speak with Master." Mirajane tried to wave Cana's obvious love trouble off, she didn't have time for it right now. Any other time she would have spared the time, but this was urgent.

"He's away at conference Mirajane." Kinana told her making Mirajane's eyes widen. "He left yesterday when you went to check on Natsu and Wendy."

_"No no no no! Not good!"_ Mira cried inwardly, Cana noticing the turmoil in the barmaid's eyes.

"I need to find Natsu, right now. I'm sorry Cana, can we talk later?" She asked making Cana look at her oddly.

"Why do you need to find Natsu?" She questioned, Mira noticing the tone of Cana's voice.

"It's important, I can't explain right now." She said turning and heading for the exit, pleading that Natsu was still at his house, far away from any tempting situations that Magnolia would offer him.

"He's at my house." Cana told her making Mira's eyes widen as she turned back to Cana who held a small blush on her face. "Actually he's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." She said softly scratching at her cheek with one hand.

"Cana... you didn't." Mira gasped making Cana pout.

"It... it's not that big of a deal." Cana told her with a huff as she turned away from Mirajane, a blush still on her cheeks. "We were both drunk, things happened. I wanted to talk to you about it because..." Mira was gone once she turned back to look at her. Cana's jaw dropped as she saw Mirajane's visage running from the guild. "Hey!" Cana shouted racing after her. Cana was surprised that Mira had outrun her all the way to her own house, she arrived to see Mira forcing her door open.

"That's trespassing!" Cana shouted as Mirajane ran into the home and searched everywhere. Cana went about searching for the pink haired Dragon Slayer alongside Mira, not sure why she was so intent on searching for him.

_"He's not here."_ Mira thought as she looked everywhere, the smell of sex and sweat heavy in the air making her send an accusing glance at Cana who chuckled sheepishly as she turned away from the accusing gaze.

"He was here asleep when I left a little over an hour ago." Cana mused. "I wonder if he remembers what we did? He was pretty out of it. Spouting things like marriage and what not." She giggled making Mira's eyes wide as a blush came over her own cheeks remembering the promise he made to Wendy of her being his forever. "I hope there's a repeat like he promised." She sighed, slumping down in the chair. "So what'd ya need to find the sex god for Mira?"

"Well... um..." Mira said toying with a strand of her hair before sighing. She could at least tell Cana about what was going on, leaving the details of Wendy out. However the location of Natsu was always on her mind.

* * *

Levy hummed as she reached into her pocket for the spare key that Lucy gave her when they became close friends, saying that if there was anything she ever needed or just a place to crash she was always welcome to come to the blonde's house. Levy was always tempted to go snooping for Lucy's story but never did knowing how crushed Lucy would be if she read it before it was finished.

She had come to Lucy's house to retrieve a book she had leant the blonde a while ago, she needed it because... well just because! It was a very naughty book and Lucy wanted information on… that, since neither girls had experience with any of it all that had was written literature! Don't judge!

Opening the door she peered in with a small smile, she always loved Lucy's house it was always so comforting and the times she came over when Lucy was home there was always so much going on, Natsu would mostly always be there with Happy before he'd annoy Lucy so much so she would literally kick him out the window. Sometimes even Erza was there, making herself at home using her bath. Levy walked into the room, closing the door behind her before entering the mane room and frowning slightly.

"Lucy should know better than to leave her window open when she's not here, she could get robbed." She said walking over to the bed where the window sat above it. Kneeling on the bed she reached over and closed the window and latching it shut with a smile as she sat back on her legs before noticing a large object beneath the sheets. "Lucy?" She questioned. _"I didn't know she was back yet..."_ Slipping off the side of the bed she let out and 'eep' as a hand reached out from beneath the blankets and grabbed her wrist.

Levy instantly noting that it wasn't Lucy's more delicate hand. Before she could yell or anything the strong grip tightened and she was pulled beneath the darkness of the blanket, her back on the bed a body above her lips pressed against hers. She tried to protest, the warmth of the assailant's lips was uncomfortable against her own. A strong hand was gripping her waist while the other hand gripped her thighs and her leg was curled around the figure's back. Her eyes were clenched shut as she rose a hand up and slammed it into the person's side making them stop, the man's lips pulled back from her own and his head rose and Levy opened her eyes light streaming in from the gaps of the blanket making her eyes widen at who she was looking at.

"You're not Lucy." Natsu said as he eyed the petite blue haired wizard beneath him.

"Natsu!" She cried in surprise. "What are you doing in Lucy's house! Just what the hell do you two do together!" She shouted before Natsu leaned in shocking her even more as he pressed his lips against hers making her struggle beneath him this time however she was too shocked to close her mouth and fight against Natsu's probing tongue as it entered her own and toyed with her own.

Realisation hit as Natsu's tongue danced with her own, he had just taken her first and second kiss. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down into her blushing face, eyes wide. His hand at her waist moved up the outside of her orange dress caressing her side slightly. He leaned in again, Levy turning her head to the side allowing the Dragon Slayer to bury his face in the corner of her neck and inhale her scent.

"Natsu, stop it." Levy told him, her voice barely that of a whimper before she gasped as he kissed the side of her neck making her shudder, she let out a groan as Natsu's tongue ran up her neck before biting the bottom of her ear gently and nibbling on the lobe. She reached up and gripped the pink locks of the Dragon Slayer's hair moaning at the attention he was giving her neck, she'd never felt anything like this.

She'd dreamed of having her first over and over again, but never did she think that simple sensations that Natsu made with his mouth would feel this good. Her breath became laboured as she felt Natsu's lips move down her neck his sharp canines gently tracing her skin causing her to whimper. He gently bit her collar bone making her moan unaware of the hand that had been on her waist had moved to her thigh and was pushing that of her short dress up to her waist.

"Natsu, we can't..." Levy moaned as Natsu trailed kisses down her collarbone each peck making her shudder in pleasure. She gasped as she felt Natsu's hand on her thigh so close to the growing wetness between her legs. "Natsu!" She cried making him stop his movements and look into her face, her cheeks a rosy red as she stared up at him with lust and confusion in her eyes. "Stop please, we can't do this."

"Why?" Natsu's questioned caught the smart girl off guard. Her mind racing a hundred miles a minute as she stared up at his lust filled eyes, the only thing that showed his confusion was the slight tilt of his head as he looked down at her. Why couldn't they continue? Natsu was eager to please her he had been doing so ever since he had kissed her that second time.

Sure this was Lucy's house but she'd be sure to clean up before the blonde returned from the mission she had gone on. The relationship between Natsu and Lucy came into question but Lucy had never spoken to her about anything more than friendship between them and denied any romantic feelings for the Dragon Slayer.

Sure the fact that Levy wanted her first time wanted to be with someone she loved, she often thought with her growing relationship with Gajeel that it would be the Iron Dragon Slayer but she honestly didn't know where that was going. Natsu continued to look down at her, the growing lust in his eyes seemingly never ending.

"Hey Natsu." Levy said softly, her shy nature coming back to her. "Um... do you... um... have you before?" She questioned only for her surprise to shoot through the roof as he nodded his head.

"With who?" Natsu opened his mouth to speak but Levy shook her head. "It's not my business!" She cried. "I'm sorry." She said turning her head away from him before Natsu's hand cupped her chin and turned him back to face her to see him with that ever lovable grin on his face. Her face heated up and she looked down between them noticing her dress was bunched up revealing her sky blue underwear and how close Natsu was to her, the heat radiating off him was almost intoxicating. She looked back up at Natsu and gave him a shy smile. "It's my first time..."

"I'll be gentle." He told her before capturing her lips with his own, Levy for the first time returning the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her kiss was much more awkward then Natsu's but she was trying her best. She moaned as Natsu detached their lips and once more returned to kissing her neck. Levy didn't know what to do with her hands and placed them at her sides on the bed in Lucy's sheets. She gasped as he traced her collarbone once more, his hands moving down both her thighs spreading her legs. He looked up at her and she blushed at the intense gaze he gave her.

"You smell so good." He said in almost a whisper making her blush before he descended down her body making her sit up only to let out a cry as he gripped her sky blue panties and tore them off her making her shout in surprise and go to cover herself. He gripped both of her hands with one of his and grinned up at her. "It's ok Levy." He told her. "I'll be gentle." He assured as he let go over her hands and descended once more. Natsu's hot breath on her lower lips made Levy shudder.

Natsu licked and kissed the inside of her delicate thighs basking in the delicious aroma flooding forth from Levy's most intimate place. She was getting wetter by the second, and Lucy's bed sheets were now absorbing the juices that were flowing from the blue haired girl. Levy began to instinctively thrust her hips out towards Natsu, almost as if begging for Natsu to touch her anywhere but her thighs, his teasing was unbearable to her. She reached down and tugged Natsu's pink locks trying to pull him closer to her.

"Natsu!" She begged in between her moans. "Please." She moaned. Natsu smiled softly before leaning in closer the aroma fogging his mind as he licked from her opening up to and around her small hood that hid the bundle of nerves. She jumped at the touch and her moans increased instantly. Levy was still shocked that this was actually happening, her first time was going to be with Natsu and he was making her feel incredible. Her entire body was quivering as Natsu's tongue prodded the hood that covered the clit making her grip his hair painfully tight as she moaned.

Her breathing quickened as Natsu raised his hand up to her virgin lips and slowly, almost painfully slow, pressed his finger into her tight virgin hole. This sent her over the edge as Levy was now bucking her body towards the Dragon Slayer's waiting tongue, and thrusting against his finger edging deeper down the digit, her tight walls clinging to it desperately.

Natsu looked up at Levy's face the girl still clinging to his hair as she sat grinding her hips into his hand. Her face was a mixture of fear, shock and pleasure all at the same time. Her eyes were open as she stared down at him with lustful eyes, biting her bottom lip with her upper teeth, her entire face a rosy red. Natsu smiled up at her increasing her blush as he curled his tongue beneath the hood and teasing her clit directly making her cry out as she thrust her hips forward her head flying back as she cried out.

"Natsu!" She cried gripping his head. "Ah! More! Please!" She cried as Natsu's lips covered Levy's clit and sucked on it making her cry out as her sensitive nub of nerves was assaulted for the first time. His finger withdrew from the warmth of Levy's slit making the blonde haired girl whimper and moan as Natsu removed his mouth from her clit.

Levy's entire body was quivering from her lust filled excitement. Never before had she experienced anything Natsu was giving her, the books held nothing in comparison to the real thing. Using both of his hands, Natsu reached forward before spreading Levy's virgin lips open wide. Natsu inhaled the intoxicating scent of the girls hole as he gazed into her slightly gaping pussy. She was so wet, the blue hairs of her pubes were damp, and her thighs glistened from her juices. The swollen pink lips shaking slightly as they eagerly waited for attention. Her clit was revealed from under its hood, begging to be touched.

Natsu leant forward and his tongue was out of his mouth before he even began to move towards the gaping entrance. It pushed forward like a roaring attack, plunging towards its target. When Levy felt her hole being penetrated, she let out her breath is surprise and sucked in her next through gritted teeth. Natsu's tongue was so intense, exploring, discovering, and devouring her depths, her very essence.

Levy's body rocked and shivered so hard as Natsu's tongue did things she couldn't even comprehend. She was moaning uncontrollably as she felt herself coming to her climax, only having given herself climax a handful of times in her life and none had ever been built up like this before.

"Natsu!" She panted. "Stop! Please! I can't take it! Please!" She pleaded before she cried out as Natsu's tongue turned within her depths. "Ah!" She cried out gripping his hair and forcing him closer so that his face was buried between her legs as she came at the hands of the Dragon Slayer.

She fell onto her back, her feet on the mattress beneath them pushing her hips up into Natsu's face. Natsu was surprised at the intensity of how her climax erupted and his face was drenched in the timid girls cum. When she finally collapsed onto the mattress her breathing was irregular and her chest rose and fell with each breath. Natsu watched her face and smiled as he saw a small smile on the girl's own face. She opened one eye and looked up at him only to see the Dragon Slayer with her cum on his face making her blush and raise her hands up to her face.

"I'm sorry!" She cried only for her hands to be pushed aside and for Natsu to be hovering above her. "Natsu?"

"Nothing to be sorry for." Natsu told her caressing her cheek making her smile softly up at him. He moved his hand down to her orange dress and smiled before she gasped as it burst into flames making her cry out however found that the fire didn't burn, it simply turned her clothes to ash, even Lucy's sheets were unharmed as she lay naked beneath the Dragon Slayer. She moved her hands to her breasts to cover them making Natsu tilt his head slightly.

"They... they're not as big as some..." She said softly noticing Natsu's questioning gaze.

"Who needs them big?" Natsu questioned as he pulled her arm from her left breast and took the nipple inside his mouth making her gasp at the warmth that enveloped her nipple. "They're perfect, just like you." He whispered kissing the side of her breast making her blush as she removed her hand from her other breast making Natsu smile as he rose a hand up and caressed it gently making her moan his name making him groan and rock his pant covered groin into her own naked pelvis. Moving back up he pressed his lips lightly to hers and then moved down to her ear.

"No one will treat you like you deserve." He whispered to her. "Not your teammates, not Gajeel." He continued as his left hand traced down her stomach causing her to whimper at the Dragon Slayer's touch. "Only me."

"Treat me how I deserve." She whimpered Natsu's words filling her mind before the lust consumed Natsu kissed her with more passion than ever before.

* * *

**-Several Hours Later-**

"Bah ba bada dah." Lucy sang as she walked down the all too familiar river of Magnolia that would lead her to her house. Having just arrived back from her mission with Gray and Erza she was going to enjoy a nice peaceful bath then write a few chapters of her story, maybe get that excruciating painful to write love scene out of the way before settling down with a nice warm meal before climbing into her large comfy bed to read a book and fall asleep, that was her routine for when she came home from a job. Sure sometimes it didn't quite go to plan since Natsu and Happy or Erza barged in without asking but she was sure it was going to work out today.

Seeing her house in the distance she smiled only for it to widen as she saw Cana and Mirajane walking towards her.

"Hey guys!" Lucy waved happily to them.

"Lucy? You're back already?" Mira asked surprised.

"Yeah, the job got done without much hassle, sure we lost some of the reward because of damage costs but without Natsu there we didn't get dragged into any other shenanigans so it was all good." She grinned giving them the thumbs up.

"You haven't seen Natsu have you?" Cana questioned.

"No, why? What did that moron do?" Lucy questioned irritated, they couldn't even leave Natsu behind without him causing a fuss.

"Nothing." Mira told her raising her hands up with a slight forced smile. "It's just we need to talk with him, if you see him come get one of us immediately ok. No ifs buts or maybes and no one else but us." She instructed.

"This is important Lucy." Cana told her. "We're counting on you if you see him."

"Ah sure..." Lucy nodded as she watched the two walked off. "Geeze, what did Natsu do to piss them off? I haven't seen either Cana nor Mira have that kind of urgency in finding Natsu before. That idiot, what did he do now." She sighed as she opened the door and began to ascend the staircase that would lead to her apartment. Pulling out her key she pressed it into the lock and opened the door only to stand wide eyed shell shocked at what she was seeing.

Levy was on her knees naked as the day she was born covered in sweat, cum covered her face and other parts of her body she was moaning incoherent words barely recognisable to the English language. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head her tongue hanging out of her mouth, she was bent forward with her arms being pulled back by the assailant ravishing her body.

Natsu was just as naked as Levy holding her arms behind her back as he thrust into her, his toned body covered with sweat as he brutally thrust into the shy and timid bookworm who was moaning like a whore. Levy cried out as she came the explosion of juices squirting out from between her legs and hitting the floor making the puddle grow larger on Lucy's floor and travel down the floorboards between her arms.

Natsu grunted and Levy screamed in pleasure as he thrust forcefully forward letting Levy's arms go, the blue haired girl falling on her face to the cum covered floor as Natsu gripped her hips holding himself deep within her as he came. Cum flooded her insides for the unknown amount of times before pushing itself out of Levy and into the puddle below mixing with Levy's own mass amount of fluids.

Natsu hunched over the form of Levy, both breathing heavily before he looked up from beneath sweat matted hair only to witness Lucy fall to the ground as she fainted. A lustful grin coming to his face as he saw the blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

"So... what now?" Cana questioned as both herself and Mirajane had entered the guild hall of Fairy Tail, the sun was beginning to set and neither had seen nor heard any word from the Dragon Slayer that both of them had spent the entire day searching for.

Mira was worried as she sat down at the bar her head in her hands. Natsu's... _'condition' _was growing with each encounter. From what she read in the potion's book of Wendy's after she had figured out what Wendy had done wrong, the effects would eventually wear off, although not in a matter of hours. It would take several days for the drug to be out of the host's system.

However the drug was fuelled completely on a certain hormone created during intercourse the more the person got the longer the drug would be in their system. In saying that... the drug didn't take full effect over the body until the hormone had been produced from intercourse which then would take full effect after consumption. The hormones released during sex was what caused it to manifest then make the host sexually frustrated almost constantly to the state they'd seek sex from just about anyone of the opposite sex. Mira had seen that first hand when she saw Natsu and Wendy in the arms of one another, the evidence of what they had been doing clearly present.

In light of all that fact, Wendy had succeeded in creating the potion she wanted, she wanted to make Natsu notice her, to take her into account and one day gain feelings for her. Mira had also seen the potions effect at work. Their entire time together, Mira had felt wonderful in the arms of Natsu but she had also always noticed that Natsu had always had his gaze on Wendy at one time or another, like he was drawn to her even though he was performing the act of intercourse with Mira.

The white haired barmaid growled slightly to herself, the thought that Natsu would see Wendy more desirable than herself angered her before she snapped out of it. This wasn't the time to let what she was feeling stop her from knowing what they needed to do and that was figure out a plan to find Natsu, stop him from engaging in any sexual acts for over a week perhaps longer and covering the entire mess up. How she was going to do that with Cana being a drooling mess hoping to have another night of fun with the Dragon Slayer was beyond her. She knew one thing for sure, after Natsu was better and the drug was out of his system, she'd be having a date night with Natsu.

"Mira? Mira!? Earth to Mira!" Cana shouted making Mira's head shot up with wide eyes before turning to Cana who was looking at her, a mug of beer in front of her half empty. "You alright?" She questioned making Mirajane sigh.

"Yeah..." She let out in a shaky breath. "I just want to hurry up and find Natsu." Mira stated.

"Hey... it wouldn't be bad if we left the drug in his system for a while would it?" Cana questioned swirling her beer around in the mug in front of her.

"From what I read, there were no long lasting side effects from it, so it can't harm Natsu in anyway... why?" She questioned as Cana gained a sheepish grin. "Cana!" Mira hissed. "The longer we wait, the longer it'll take for the drug to get out of his system!" Mira told her in a tone slightly higher than a whisper. "We have to find Natsu now, we can't let the drug be in his system any longer then it has to be."

"Is something wrong?" A voice questioned making both pale slightly before they turned to find Erza standing behind them, hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow. "You were talking about Natsu just now, is there something wrong with him? I haven't seen him since we returned." She said turning and looking over the guild wondering if the Dragon Slayer was indeed in the guild and she had just missed him. "It's odd not to see him in the guild. I need to speak with him." She told the two.

"About?" Mirajane questioned wondering what Erza could want with the God amongst the sheets, hands clenching slightly wondering if her thoughts about Erza teaching Natsu to kiss to be true. If that was true just what else had Erza taught Natsu, he was insanely proficient in the bedroom and she doubted it was all the drug and his time with Wendy.

"Personal matters." Erza stated, her professional and cool visage not dimming for a moment.

"Erza, can I ask you a question?" Cana asked as she turned on her bar stool with her mug of beer a playful smirk on her face as she leaned up against the bar, her chest jutting out. She just happened to be sitting in the same spot where Natsu had bent her over the bar and fucked her senseless. She could still smell the faint trace of sex in the air and it made her all hot. "You and Natsu ever... do it?" Mira's eyes flung wide open as she turned to Cana with a shocked expression on her face.

"Excuse me?" Erza questioned. "Do it?"

"Yeah, you know. Sex." Cana stated. "You and Natsu have been close over the years, before Lucy arrived you'd probably have been the closest female to Natsu after Lisanna went off to Edolas." She said. "So, ever have the little tango amongst the sheets with Natsu?" She questioned as both herself and Mirajane eyed Erza like a hawk wanting to know every slight detail before Erza sighed and rose an armoured hand up to her face.

"That's enough booze for you today Cana." She simply stated. "Mira, cut Cana off for the day, she's obviously drunk." She continued as she lowered her hand and turned to Mirajane.

"This is my first of the day and I'm only half done thank you very much!" Cana shouted in her defence, with looking for Natsu all day she hadn't even had the time to drink. She hadn't even brought her lucky flask with her.

"I'm curious too Erza." Mirajane started making Cana grin. "You are indeed the closest woman in the guild to Natsu after Lucy. So, have you and Natsu ever... 'done it'?" She questioned a small blush coming to her cheeks when even knowing that she herself had had sex with Natsu, simply asking Erza made her swell with nerves.

"You've been drinking too Mira?" Erza asked surprised. "I'll find Natsu on my own, I bet he's at Lucy's." She sighed. "Stop dragging Mirajane on your benders Cana." Cana simply huffed and looked away as Erza turned and retreated from the guildhall before Mira stood up abruptly shocking Cana.

"What's wrong?" Cana questioned.

"She's hiding something." Mira stated.

"Huh?"

"Look at her she's a woman on a mission Cana!" She said making her turn to the walking away Erza to see that there was a purpose in her step making her eyes widen. "Let's follow her!" Cana got to her feet leaving the mug of beer half full before the two went to stalking one of their closest friends hoping to find out something about Erza and Natsu's past relationship with one another.

* * *

**X-Half an Hour Earlier - Lucy's Apartment-X**

Lucy moaned as her eyes fluttered open, her dream escaping her before the sight of blue hair brought her attention to the stark naked Levy beside her smiling up at her from where she lay. Lucy's brown eyes shot wide open as she caught site of pink hair behind Levy and she was about to shout recalling what she had seen before she had fainted in her own apartment before Levy's hand covered her mouth and she rose a hand up to her own mouth trying to hold in her giggling.

"Shh Lucy, you'll wake him up." Levy stated making Lucy's eyes dart to the sleeping Dragon Slayer behind Levy, her best friend. "If I let go, promise not to shout?" She questioned and Lucy nodded. Levy gave her a calculating look before removing her hand from the blondes.

"What's going on!?" Lucy hissed at the blue haired bookworm making Levy tilt her head to the side slightly. "Levy, you and Natsu... Natsu and you... in my house..." Lucy's head began to sway again as she rose a hand to her forehead.

"But Lucy, isn't this what you and Natsu do?" Levy questioned. "I mean, sure I was surprised at first, but then I thought about it. Natsu's always barging in here right? So I thought, what if they were friends with benefits and if that was the case Natsu was simply opening a door for me to join you guys." Levy told her, a blush on her cheeks before Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Friends with benefits!?" She shouted. "What the hell!" Natsu groaned in his sleep before rolling over away from Levy before succumbing to sleep once more.

"You mean... you and Natsu don't?" Levy questioned her eyes widening. "Then why was Natsu waiting for you to come home and kissed me when he thought it was you!?"

"Wha!?" Lucy cried out before Levy covered her mouth once more before gesturing for them to get out of the bed. Lucy nodded and the two slipped out of bed, Levy taking one of the sheets off the bed and wrapping it around her naked form. The two crossed the room, entering the bathroom before both took a deep breath.

"I think I totally misread the situation." Levy whispered to Lucy holding the sheet closer to her form, although Lucy found it pretty useless as she had seen her with no shame getting fucked silly by the Dragon Slayer on her bedroom floor!

"Ya think!?" Lucy growled. "What did you think Natsu and I did? How many times do I have to explain it to all of you! There is nothing between me and Natsu! We're just friends!"

"Well I know that now..." Levy pouted pushing her index fingers together before she blushed and lowered her head. "I'll be sure to clean up the mess..."

"Damn straight!" Lucy shouted before there was a knock on the bathroom door making both girls squeal in fright as they stared at it. "What do you want!?" Lucy shouted.

"Pants." Natsu's groggy voice came through the door, Levy blushed as she looked around and found Natsu's pants where he had dropped them after bending her over the sink making her watch her own expression while being ravaged by the Dragon Slayer. Lucy grabbed the pants and threw open the door before throwing the pants hitting Natsu in the face.

"Get dressed!" Lucy shouted slamming the door shut again almost instantly breathing heavy, there was an inaudible response from the Dragon Slayer before Lucy waited for a few moments before opening the door again to watch Natsu pull his pants up over his hips. "NOW GET OUT!"

She roared kicking Natsu out of the window and across the street below to where he landed in the river outside of her apartment.

Levy paled at seeing the famous 'Lucy Kick' that Gray and Happy always spoke about before she went about picking up a discarded sheet from Lucy's bed behind Lucy's back before she began to make her way for the exit on her tip toes. Running all the way to Fairy Hills in nothing but a sheet... it was better than dealing with a raging Lucy.

"We're having words Levy!" The blonde snapped making the bookworm instantly drop to the floor in a kneeling position.

"A-Aye!"

* * *

Natsu groaned as he pulled himself out of the river with a tired sigh, only wearing his pants and his trademark scarf. He looked around, a few of the dock workers giving him odd looks before going about their work. Natsu pulled himself up into a standing position before his legs moved on their own, walking through Magnolia hunched over his arms draped down a blank look on his face, people gave him a wide berth not knowing what was wrong with the famous Dragon Slayer.

Natsu's vision was a blur, the intoxication of the hormones in his system from the amount he had taken in over the past forty eight hours clouding his mind. He wasn't even aware of where he sat down, head tilted back as his eyes closed, the only thing that would make him aware of his surroundings was the blast of the train horn before the vehicle started to move, but he was unconscious before any of that had reached him.


	7. Chapter 7

Levy sat fidgeting on Lucy's bed... across from Lucy who was sitting in a chair, arms folded legs crossed finger tapping impatiently as she glared at Levy from across the room. Levy had never seen the blonde so furious... ok that wasn't true she had seen Lucy furious a number of times but the fury was always directed at someone else, not her.

Levy could now understand why Gray and Natsu thought that when Lucy got mad, it reminded them of Erza. Because sitting right across from an angry Lucy, felt like sitting in a room with a mildly peeved Erza, which in itself was a scary sight. Nobody messed with Erza even if she was slightly pissed.

"So... uh, Luce... how was your job?" Levy questioned trying to break the nerve wracking silence that filled the room, the blonde was furious and the blue haired script wizard was sitting on said blonde's bed, in nothing but a thin sheet... Natsu having burned her clothes to cinders before the initial bumping of the uglies.

"Oh you know, same old, same old, Gray froze some things, Erza blew everything up and scolded Gray, the usual, except for one tiny tid bit." Lucy started making Levy perk up wondering what could've possibly went wrong on the request, with Erza there she probably went overboard about the anomaly on their job.

"Oh, what was that?" Levy questioned, her interest peaked.

"Coming home to see my best friend fucking my other best friend!" Lucy shouted making Levy shrink as Lucy went into another rage, her first raging fit had lasted over an hour after Lucy had literally kicked Natsu out of her house and into the adjacent river, Levy hoped the Dragon Slayer was ok and hadn't drowned in the river.

Levy had, like she promised, cleaned up the mess Natsu and herself had made, blushing all the while doing so knowing just how the mess had been created, rein-acting every single thing that happened since Levy had found Natsu in the bed in her mind... hadn't helped with the situation. During the entirety of her cleaning, Lucy had been raging at Levy as she tried to find something in her closet that would fit the script wizard, however nothing of Lucy's would, so currently, Levy was stuck in the sheet.

"How the hell did this even come about Levy! You and Natsu! Gah! This is so frustrating! Why! Just! Gah! I can't believe this!" Lucy shouted having rose to her feet and was now pacing back and forth with an angry look on her face, all Levy could do was twiddle her thumbs and wait for the yelling to stop. She hoped that something, anything would just make them halt this entire situation, hell even if someone reversed time a couple of hours that'd be great!

As Levy finished the thought of trying to reverse time in any way physically possible there was a loud knock at the door bringing both Levy's and Lucy's attention to it.

"Who is it!?" Lucy asked marching to the door, her anger not having lessened at all, Levy was just glad that her anger wasn't currently directed at her, the petite bookworm letting out a heavy breath, she needed to find some way to calm the situation down, how was she supposed to do that?

"Erza? What are you doing here?" Lucy questioned suddenly, the surprise in her voice evident, Levy looking up to see the scarlet knight standing in the doorway.

"I'm looking for Natsu." Erza calmly stated. "He wasn't in the guild, I presumed him to be here. May I look around for him?" She questioned thinking the Dragon Slayer might be hiding from her, it wasn't unusual for him to do so, as much as it irritated her to no end.

"Natsu's not here." Lucy growled. "But his new friend might know where he is." Lucy turned to Levy who shrank even smaller under both gazes of Levy and Erza, the knight taking in Levy's indecent appearance of just being wrapped in a sheet, her naked shoulders making Erza wonder if her entirety was like that, and as to why Levy would be such a state of undress.

Erza gave a quick glance around the room in search of the Dragon Slayer before something caught her attention... there was a heavy scent in the air mixed with the smell of freshly used cleaning products.

"Lu..., you kicked him out the window." Levy told her trying to take the attention off of herself.

"So he was here." Erza declared having picked up Levy's comment, her questioning of the odd scent in the room leaving her mind. "When did he leave?"

"A little over an hour ago." Lucy answered, her attitude still not the best, Erza easily picking up on it but saying nothing. "What do you want him for anyway?" Lucy questioned. "I thought you wanted to do a job without Natsu, that's why you left him at the guildhall and we all went without him." Lucy explained Erza's own reasoning for not wanting Natsu to go on the previous aforementioned job.

"I want to see how he is doing and if he caused any commotion while we were gone, swift punishment will be held if he did." Erza started with a swift nod, neither the blonde or the blue haired teen knew if she was nodding at her own statement or nodding at the obvious lie she had just told them.

"Oh, you want to hear what commotion Natsu caused! Here's a big one right here!" Lucy announced pointing to Levy.

"Lucy!" Levy cried in embarrassment.

"I'm not sure I understand." Erza told them crossing her arms. "What is going on here, why is Levy dressed like that?"

"Oh, just she and Natsu were scre-!" Immediately Levy leapt from the bed, her quick movement having untangled the sheet from around her petite frame so as she tackled Lucy to the ground she was butt naked, Erza was shocked at the sudden attack from the usually peaceful teen, even more so to what extent Levy was going to, to try and keep Lucy quiet and about Natsu. It was more than a little odd the way the two were acting.

"Enough!" Erza shouted gripping the thrashing, very naked, Levy and pulling her off the blonde and up into the air. "What is going on!"

"Uh... so this is new." Cana spoke from the doorway beside a sighing Mirajane, the scent in the room was the most noticeable scent to the barmaid's nose, it was the heavy scent of sex, she had smelt it at Natsu's cabin during her time with the two Dragon Slayers, then there was the scent at Cana's house earlier that morning, it wasn't just in the bedroom but the entire house, hell there was even a slight trace of it at the guild! Now in Lucy's apartment as well!? Where hadn't Natsu been... and where the hell was Natsu now!?

"What is going on here?" Erza questioned, her irritation at being left out of the loop growing to full frustration, she wanted answers damn it! Where the hell was Natsu!

"Let me sum that up with one very simple question." Cana grinned stepping forward, Mira sighing once more. "Who had sex with Natsu!?" She laughed. "And since Lucy and Erza haven't been back for that long, I'ma take a guess and say it was you, shy little bookworm you. How'd he do it?" She grinned.

"Cana, stop it." Mirajane told her. "Levy, would you like to get dressed?" Mira questioned sweetly.

"Uh..." Levy got out her face entirely red.

"Natsu burnt her frigging clothes off! There's nothing left and nothing I have will fit her!" Lucy shouted from the ground from where Levy had tackled her.

"What crawled up your butt?" Cana asked take note of Lucy's rather annoyed attitude.

"She walked in on us..." Levy told her.

"Wait! Wait! Wait a minute!" Lucy shouted getting up to her feet. "How do you know what happened?" The blonde questioned the card wielding brunette who grinned sheepishly, beginning to scratch the back of her head as she turned to Mirajane for support. "Oh my god! This is why you needed to find Natsu so eagerly earlier!" Lucy cried.

"It's all Mira's fault!" Cana cheered.

"Cana!" Mira snapped.

"What the hell is going on here!" Erza shouted again. "Explain, right now!" She demanded making everyone look at one another unsure how to start, however Cana continued to grin like a madman.

"Do you want the long and sexy version or the short and unappealing version?" Cana questioned only to get a glare from the angry red headed knight. "Well, let's see here... Mira made a potion that she then gave to Natsu to make his libido go through the goddamn roof! Totally rocked Mirajane's world, then after a night of full on what I'm on suspecting to be hot and stea-!"

"Cana!" Mira snapped once more.

"What, you didn't give me details, I had to imagine what happened between you two." Cana pouted only to received the death glare of the former Demon of Fairy Tail making Cana sweat slightly. "Fine fine, after Mira and Natsu hooked up, Natsu stumbled through the guild doors just as I was leaving, turned out the lusty lust potion Mira created hadn't left Natsu's system just quite yet, so me and Natsu bumped uglies in the guild, right outside the guild, in the bushes just by the guild's entrance, the alley next to Lucy's place, my front door, my kitchen, my bathroom, kitchen again, then several times in the bedroom." Cana nodded. "I'm really surprised I'm not limping." She grinned. "God he's a dragon in the sack, we should really find him." She nodded eagerly making everyone sweat drop above their obvious blushes of Cana and Natsu's sexual exploits... in a single night. They had to agree as to why she wasn't limping.

"Lu kicked him out the window and he landed in the river." Levy told Cana having wrapped a blanket around herself once more to cover her nakedness, she really needed to find some clothes.

"Luuuuuuuuucy!" Cana whined as she stamped her feet like a child, she needed her god damn man to bed her over and over again until the sun went down... then some more just for fun! God, she was going to marry that pink haired sex machine one day, she could see it now.

"I thought we said come find us immediately Lucy." Mira scolded the blonde who stood there slack jawed, were they really blaming this on her!?

"Oh I'm sorry, I fainted after I saw Levy and Natsu fucking on my bedroom floor like a bunch of damn animals!" Lucy shouted at them.

"So that's why this place smells of sex." Cana nodded.

"I cleaned up a little." Levy stated pointing her index fingers together, her face entirely red at being at the centre of everything.

"A little! There was a good damn lake of sex juices forming in my living room!" Lucy shouted, her frustration had not lessened a bit, that with what Cana had said and to find that Mirajane was the cause of the current situation, gah this was so going in as the worst day of her life!

"So, let me get this straight." Erza questioned making everyone turn to her. Erza's back was turned to them all, her body emitting a dark and deadly aura. "Natsu, was given a potion to increase his lust tremendously?"

"Pretty much, oh and here is the best part! The more he has sex, the longer it's going to last! This is like the best day ever!" Cana cheered. "Now! Let's go find me a sex god!" She laughed turning to run out the door only for an armoured clad hand to grip her shoulder making Cana pale. "Uh… hey Erza... whatcha doin."

"Natsu! Find! Him! NOW!" Erza roared making everyone shrink under her gaze. "If Master Makarov finds out about this, there is going to be tremendous consequences! Mira! How do we reverse the potions effect?" She questioned.

"Keep him isolated and don't let him have any kind of sexual relations." Mira told her making Erza nod her head.

"Once you find him, bring him to me!" Erza demanded.

"Why? So you can have sexy time?" Cana pouted.

"No, so I can keep a guard on him so horny woman like you don't go attacking him!" Erza shouted, her frustration was just stacking up with even more frustration this is why she needed to find Natsu! To release this frustration!

"She totally wants the Dragon D." Cana whispered to Mira who had to bite her lip from giggling.

"Uh... Natsu could literally be anywhere..." Levy spoke up. "How are we supposed to find him?" She questioned.

"I don't care how you do it! Just do it! No one else is to know about this! Understood!" Erza demanded.

"Yes Ma'am." They all chorused.

"And Cana, if I find out you've done anything to heed Natsu's current condition, I will hurt you." Erza declared.

"Yeah yeah... party pooper." Cana pouted.

"Why do I have to do this!" Lucy complained as her shoulders sank, she hadn't even done anything.

* * *

The afternoon sun shone through the curtains of the large room of Fairy Hills, the small bundle beneath the sheets began to squirm, her body ached and there was a complete and immoral reason as to why it did so. Wendy Marvell jotted up in her bed with wide eyes, her face entirely red and emitting steam from her ears remembering the events that had transpired since she had given Natsu the potion that had made him do... do so many wonderful things to her body. Even Mira… gosh she'd never forget that night with both Natsu and Mira... but Mira had told her to keep it a secret... was it wrong the things they had done? Mira did say that they would get into trouble for it...

"I think I should speak with Mira and Natsu in private..." Wendy nodded as she flipped the blanket back, she didn't even remember the long trip back from Natsu's small cottage to Fairy Hills, looking down at her attire she had to blush, it was one of Natsu's vests. Pulling the fabric up to her nose the young Dragon Slayer taking a large inhale of the older Dragon Slayers scent, the ache between her legs becoming more prominent. "Ehehe... maybe talking with Mira and Natsu can wait." Wendy blushed as she pulled the covers back over herself burying her face into Natsu's vest.

* * *

"Is... is he dead?" A voice questioned making the Dragon Slayer's mind kick into gear, the emptiness of his sleep being filled with the nausea feeling and complete and utter exhaustion of unexplained sexual encounters, he only had memories of being unable to control himself as Wendy, Mira, Cana and Levy all writhing in lust beneath him begging for more only for him, not in control of his actions, to give them exactly what they had wanted, complete and utter pleasure.

His mind was foggy around most of the details but he understood what was happening, at first with Mira he had been able to break free from the odd mind numbing feeling, but after Mira's initial assault to 'help' he hadn't been able to break free even once.

"Poke him."

"You poke him."

"Toby! Just do it already!" An irritated huff broke out, Natsu's eyes cracking open to see Yuka and uh.. dog boy? Standing over him? Where was he? Last time he knew where he was he was in Lucy's apartment bent over Levy watching Lucy faint before them…

"Gah!" Toby cried as he leapt back in a panic as Natsu sat up abruptly looking around to see him at a train station... god knows where. "You ok there Natsu?" Toby questioned, his dog like ears perking up slightly.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked as his eyes were lidded and looking around, Lyon standing behind Yuka and Toby with his arms folded.

"Margaret Town." Lyon told him. "Home of Lamia Scale... where is your shirt?" Lyon questioned, the only thing Natsu was wearing was a pair of white pants and his scarf, no shoes or shirt to speak of.

"When did I get here?" Natus questioned ignoring Lyon's question about clothes, it was unimportant.

"Don't know, we just got back from a job and you were passed out over here." Yuka told him.

"You ok, you don't look so crash hot."

"Trains... suck ass... so hungry." Natsu mumbled as Toby offered his hand Natsu taking the offered hand.

"Come on! You can come have lunch with us! Our treat! You'll be an honoured guest!" Toby cheered making Yuka and Lyon sigh at Toby's oh so great plan. Lyon truly wished Sherry hadn't rushed off to join Blue Pegasus to be with her fiance' Ren... oh well, at least Sherry was coming back to talk wedding details with Chelia for the next couple of days, dealing with Toby and Yuka wasn't the same without Sherry.

"Awesome... Toby you're the best" Natsu nodded with a grin hoping a good fulfilling meal might get all this weirdness out of him, he hadn't eaten anything before the act with Wendy and he hadn't eaten anything apart from the half sandwich that he managed to find in Cana's fridge.

Seriously, he was lacking all kinds of nutrients at the moment, probably why Yuka thought he looked sick, other than his motion sickness.

Toby clapped Natsu on the back before cheering as the two followed by Yuka headed towards the Lamia Scale guild, Lyon followed up behind them, his thoughts on as to why Natsu was in such a state and why he was here of all places and not in Magnolia. Could it be possible that Natsu was on a request and got off at the wrong station or... was it something else? Something didn't feel right, perhaps he should contact Gray to find out the reason.

Unfortunately for Natsu, and unfortunately for Lamia Scale... the guild didn't have nearly enough food to sate the Dragon Slayer's appetite. Within the first hour the Dragon Slayer devoured everything within the freezers, pantries and even Master Babasaama's secret cookies she liked to give out to some of the nicer guild members while she made the rest spin, the guild master herself being at a guild master conference. There were tears and laughter shed throughout Lamia Scale that day that was for sure.

It was late afternoon when things... changed.

Jura the strongest member of Lamia Scale was laughing as Natsu and he told stories to one another of both of their guilds, the large man eager to learn how Fairy Tail was doing after the Grand Magic Games. He spotted Chelia across the guild twiddling her thumbs, completely bored to death about her older cousins rambling about the fast approaching wedding before the Wizard Saint slapped Natsu on the back making the Dragon Slayer look up from the last stolen cookie, crumbs covering his face.

"Chelia! Come talk to Natsu, I'm sure he has plenty of stories about young Wendy to share with you!" Jura cheered making the teen shoot to her feet with a grin on her face, happy to be doing anything other than listening to her cousin before Sherry rose beside her young cousin having been speaking with Chelia about the upcoming wedding, clearly irritated that someone was taking the precious time she needed for her wedding!

As the two cousins approached, Natsu's eyes dimmed slightly, the scent of both girls making his mind dim as his mind became foggy. With the rest of the guild, the scents were mixed and Natsu hadn't lost control but with the approaching females... the potion was kicking in.

* * *

"Hey Mira?" Gray said with a furrowed brow as if he was trying to figure something out as he approached the frustrated barmaid, none of the girls had been able to find any trace of the Dragon Slayer anywhere over Magnolia, not even a lead apart from someone saying he climbed out of the river and stumbled off somewhere. Erza had been less than pleased when they had returned with bad news to the scarlet knight, it was as if Erza was about to erupt like a volcano if they didn't find him soon.

"What is it Gray?" Mira questioned, Lucy's irritated attitude had been passed to all members of Natsu's private search team. "I'm busy."

"You said you were looking for Natsu right?" Mira instantly turned and marched over to Gray gripping him by the shoulders and glaring at him like a demon from the deepest fiery depths of hell.

"You know where he is?" She questioned as Gray shrank beneath her gaze. "Gray, where is he?"

"Lamia Scale, I just spoke to Lyon by magic lacrima... looks like he's partying over there pretty hard with Jura and Toby." Gray said, still confused that Natsu was at Lamia Scale.

"Oh no..." Mira mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

Poking her head in the door searching the guild for Mira and Natsu she didn't spot either of them. With a gentle sigh she walked into the guild, she hadn't brought Natsu's vest with her… 'accidentally' leaving it back at Fairy Hills. Sniffing at the air she could smell the familiar smells of Fairy Tail, smoke, boos, the different scents that everyone carried. It felt and smelt like home to the youngest Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail.

Walking into the guild Wendy spotted Cana slouched over the bar hugging a barrel ranting on about men, or someone that she had spent the previous night with and how Erza had ruined it all for her, Macao and Wakaba were simply listening half heartedly to the drunks ramblings, most of it was incoherent. Even with everything that had happened between herself, Natsu and Mira… Wendy still didn't understand what all the fuss was about or why Cana continued to rant on about such things.

Gray in his usual habit was in his boxes... after seeing Natsu completely in the buff and the things they had done, Gray's own current dress didn't bother her. The Ice Wizard was talking with Lucy... or at least trying to, the blonde seemed to have a temper about her this evening. An odd… yet familiar smell hung around Lucy only faintly and was covered with other scents such as cleaning products making it harder to distinguish.

Walking further into the guild she spotted Erza with a slice of cheesecake, clearly she had the same mood as Lucy as there was a ten foot radius around her of empty space, and the guild was quite crowded at the moment so it was obvious to notice. Figuring it was best not to disturb her Wendy spotted someone that might be able to help. Walking across the guild towards Fairy Tail's resident bookworm, Levy taking notice of the approaching Dragon Slayer.

"Hello Levy." Wendy greeted politely making Levy smile, someone that wasn't either yelling at her, talking about Natsu or harassing her on previous events with said Dragon Slayer was always a plus in her books.

"Hi Wendy, what can I help you with?" Levy question, Wendy tilting her head slightly as she saw that Levy was holding a bag of ice to her lower stomach.

"Did something happen?" Wendy questioned worriedly.

"Oh no!" Levy dropping her book as she raised her arms up waving her hand frantically. "Nothing to worry about, trust me!" She tried to assure the young girl, not able to stop the blush spreading across her face. _"I can't believe I'm limping so much, Mira said I should apply the ice for a while..."_

"Oh, well um... have you seen Mirajane around?" Wendy asked. "I need to speak with her about something."

"Um, she's actually taken a job with Elfman..." Levy told her surprising the dragon slayer, it wasn't everyday that Mira took a job. "It's a quick one just a simple pickup job to Lamia Scale, they'll be back before you know it." Levy promised. _"I just hope that Elfman will be enough to drag him back, if Gray went the secret would be out for sure."_

"Oh, ok..." Wendy nodded. "Umm..." Wendy's cheeks heated up, Levy taking note of the Dragon Slayer's embarrassed state. "W-What about Natsu?" Levy's eyes immediately widened... if Mirajane had explained right no matter what the cause, Natsu's libido would increase at the scent of a woman...

"Wendy..." Levy moved from her chair to a crouching position before Wendy, wincing slightly as she held the ice to her stomach. "Have you seen Natsu in the past few days?" The script mage questioned, Wendy's blushing face was all the answer she needed. Natsu had slept with Wendy! "Oh my god..." She whispered in disbelief, Wendy's eyes widening realising that Levy knew!

"It's not Natsu's fault!" Wendy tried to tell her as Levy stared in disbelief. "Mirajane's going to be so mad at me, she told me not to tell!" Wendy cried as she lowered her head.

"Mira knew!" Levy hissed, looking around the guild to see that no one had overheard them.

"Wendy, what do you know about Mirajane's potion?"

"H-Her potion?" Wendy questioned with wide eyes before realisation hit. "You know about the love potion?" She asked.

"Love potion?" Levy asked confused staring into Wendy's innocent eyes, Mira had just told them that it was an experimental potion that she had Natsu try out... "Wendy, start from the beginning I need to know what you know." Wendy nervously played with her fingers as she lowered her head.

"Mira told me not to... that Natsu could get into a lot of trouble." Wendy told her.

"I'll keep it a secret Wendy, cross my heart." Levy smiled as Wendy raised her head up. "I'll even help you keep it a secret so you don't spill the beans." Wendy nodded as Levy took a short glance around the guild hall to see everyone's attention elsewhere. Raising up, holding a bag of ice to her pelvis she placed her other hand on Wendy's back. "Come on, we can talk somewhere else in private." Wendy nodded as both exited the guild, returning up to Fairy Hills, Wendy telling Levy the truth about the potion she had created.

* * *

"Mhh! Mhhmmm! Hmmm! Hmm hmmm hm hmm hmm!" The muffled cries came from one Sherry Blendy who was currently tied up on her cousin's bed within the Lamia Scale's dorms. Unlike Fairy Hills it wasn't just a female dorm it was co-ed with designated floors. Sherry's eyes were wide open as she struggled against the scaly scarf that had bound her hands to the head board and the stockings that tied her feet to the ends of the bed, her legs spread slightly as they thrashed around trying to loosen the bindings.

Things had been oddly normal in Lamia Scale, even with the random appearance of Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer. That had been until both herself and Chelia had gone and spoken with the Dragon Slayer, per Jura's request. They had been in the very important stages of planning Sherry's wedding! They didn't have time to break for a chat with other guilds member!

"MHHHH!" Sherry's cries were once more muffled by the pink fabric that had been shoved into her mouth, Chelia's panties. She was however ignored by the duo standing at the end of the bed, Chelia was moaning deeply into the Dragon Slayer's mouth while Natsu pulled her close, the petite girl much shorter than him and had been lifted off her feet and was held close in Natsu's embrace.

Sherry couldn't believe this, how could an uneventful day turn out like this?

After speaking with Natsu for only a short time they could easily see how his health had quickly deteriorated, Jura being sure that Natsu wouldn't be able to make it back to Magnolia in such a condition set him up with a room within the Lamia Scale dorms, opting to suggest that Sherry should spend the night with Chelia letting Natsu take her temporary room... Natsu just hadn't made it there.

Chelia had been tasked with taking the Dragon Slayer to his room. After Chelia hadn't come back to the guild, Sherry figured that her younger cousin had turned in for the night and opted to do so as well. Having given up her room to give to Natsu she had gone straight to Chelia's room, only to have fainted upon entering the room.

What she had witnessed before fainting was Natsu's spiky pink head hidden beneath her cousins skirt, Chelia moaning, her feet arching as her toes curled before she screamed from Natsu's oral attention. Sherry didn't recall anything else before waking up on the bed tied to it with a pair of panties in her mouth.

"She's awake." Chelia breathed out in a deep sigh as she tried to catch her breath from the long kiss with the Dragon Slayer.

"I don't care." Natsu told her before pressing his lips against hers once more, the God Slayer moaning as Natsu's hands roamed down her back gripping her rear and hoisting her up further, Chelia's legs wrapped around Natsu's waist as they both deepened the kiss. Sherry could only stare wide eyed at the duo, never before having witnessed such a raw intensity of lust not even the times when she had Ren had been intimate with one another.

Her time with her fiance' had never been anything like this. There was no way in Sherry's mind that this could be happening, how had Natsu gone from a sickly state to a raging hormone filled man? Sherry let out a muffled cry as Chelia landed on the bed between her bound legs, the older cousin having split her legs just in time for Chelia not to land on them. Natsu hovering above her cousin barely wearing anything at all now, just the pants that he had arrived in, his scarf currently occupied around Sherry's wrists.

_"They can't! Just let me go!"_ Sherry mentally shouted, she didn't want to be here to watch her cousin be intimate with a man, presumably her first one, she was only fifteen after all. It was a sacred thing to all girls, it should be romantic not done in the presence of others! Sherry continued to thrash around, mindful not to hurt her cousin between her legs.

"MHHHHM!" Sherry cried out as a strong hand gripped her thigh making her entire body freeze up as she stared up into the lust filled eyes of the Dragon Slayer, his hand was so hot it made her thighs sweat instantly. Sherry instantly blushed as both the God Slayer and the Dragon Slayer inhaled deeply. Chelia turned to look up at the blushing Sherry before a child like grin came to her face.

"A look and Natsu got you aroused? You're so cute Sherry!" Chelia laughed, Sherry instantly blushing. The raw animalistic lust in the Dragon Slayer's eyes had made her panties dampen. Just from a mere look Natsu had made her want him, to forget about Ren, the marriage and let Natsu have her.

"Hmmm!" Sherry glared at the both of them demanding with her eyes for them to stop. Natsu simply released her thigh, the Dragon Slayer's eyes leaving hers and turning back down to the God Slayer before he leaned in and kissed the girl's neck making Chelia moan in pleasure, Sherry blushing from the lewdness of it all. How could they be possibly considering to still do this while she was present?

"Ahhh..." Chelia cooed out as Natsu's large canine dragged along her sensitive skin. Natsu's left hand was on Chelia's hip atop of her skirt as his right was beneath her shirt moving up her waist. Moving down her neck Natsu gripped the collar of her shirt before ripping it with his teeth shocking both Chelia and Sherry as the cloth scattered across the room.

Chelia's eyes were wide as her pink bra covered assets were suddenly revealed, her cheeks heating up as she moved to cover herself on instinct however both of Natsu's hands shot up pinning them to the bed roughly.

"Hmm!" Sherry's muffled protest of Natsu's obvious brutal treatment went unheeded as Natsu gripped the front strap of Chelia's bra with his teeth and pulled it up making Chelia let out a slight gasp as her breasts were uncovered, her bra now sitting above them. Natsu looked up into Chelia's worried eyes before a smirk came to Natsu's face and he leaned forward taking her left nipple into his mouth.

"Ahhh!" She cried in pleasure as he pinched the small nub between his teeth and pulled upwards before releasing it, her well developed chest bouncing at the sudden jolt. Leaning back down he ran his tongue along her sternum between either breast, sweat having accumulated in the crevice. Chelia shivered beneath him and was surprised when his right hand let her own arm go before she gasped as Natsu had moved it straight down between them, straight down her skirt where her most sensitive place was.

"Oh oh ohhhh." Chelia moaned as Natsu's finger toyed with her opening, the God Slayer's back

arching at just a touch before his first finger penetrated her opening making the girl gasp and buck her hips towards the Dragon Slayer, adding another made Chelia cry out before the third was added making her grit her teeth as her opening was forced open further then it had ever had before. Never having used more then two fingers on herself before.

"N-Natsu... I can't..." Chelia begged.

"Just one more."

"W-Wha-Ahh!" Chelia cried out as Natsu's fourth finger slipped in making her body spasm as her walls clenched the four fingers within her depths. The moist warmth slid around the Dragon Slayer fingers as he pushed them deep inside Chelia's opening, the girl still writhing in her orgasm. The God Slayer's mouth opened wide in a silent moan using her now released hand to grip a fistful of her own hair as Natsu stared down into her own lust filled eyes, a devilish grin on his face.

Chelia rocked her hips gently between the Dragon Slayers hand thrusts, her pelvis pressing against his palm as he slowly forced four of his fingers as far as they could go inside stretching her wide but not breaking her hymen, Natsu's thumb rubbing her clit gently under its hood. Chelia could feel the warming glow of another orgasm building inside, her enjoyment of the rising tension warring against the need for urgency. Natsu's own movements became faster as the rhythm between his hand and her body picked up its pace in harmony with her pleasure.

"Ha! Ha! Na-Natsu!" Chelia cried bucking her hips up Natsu pulling his hand from her depths as Chelia came hard, the fabric of Chelia's skirt instantly soaked from the spray as Natsu's hand retracted from the confines of her skirt, feeling the powerful orgasm writhe threw her body as her juices had squirted out. Natsu raised his hand up to his mouth as he rose his head staring at the wide eyed blushing Sherry before smirking as he licked each finger off, never having broken eye contact with her.

Chelia's body convulsed ever few moments, her body never having experienced such an intense feeling before. Her eyes were rolled up and drool was escaping her mouth, her entire body was stiff and she had yet to collapse back down onto the bed, her hips still in the air. Natsu having finished licking his fingers clean looked over to Sherry before once more taking another whiff of the air, the scent of Sherry's arousal even more obvious then before.

The Dragon Slayer watched the older cousin of the two try to squeeze her thighs shut, however the stockings holding her legs in place and her cousin currently occupying the place between was making it difficult for her to do so. Crawling over the convulsing Chelia Natsu approached the now panicking Sherry, gripping the older woman by the hips he pulled her down the bed. Sherry's arms were forced further above her head, the scarf not coming loose at all.

"Mhh hmm!" Sherry cried into the panty gag as Natsu's hands trailed along her slender thighs that were now situated upwards, her legs now having enough leverage thanks to Natsu pulling her down the bed somewhat. Coiling his arms around each leg, going underneath the knee he leaned forward, her dress riding up revealing dark crimson underwear, pressing his nose directly into the damp fabric he inhaled deeply.

"Hmm!" No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help the moan that had escaped her. Tears came to her eyes, her thoughts of betraying Ren in such a way.

Natsu's tongue pressed deep into her folds through the fabric making Sherry gasp into her makeshift gag. Natsu's tongue was ever so slow as he manoeuvred it up her covered slit, the fabric of her underwear embedding in her opening, it all just made her want it more. The temptation of his tongue, the state she had witnessed Chelia in... Sherry wanted it, she would never bad mouth Ren but that pleasure... she wanted that. To be dominated, to be in pure bliss.

She had never had that before.

Natsu rose his head, looking into Sherry's eyes before he moved his hands from beneath her thighs and pressed them either side of her hips as he moved forward over Chelia and to continue over Sherry.

"You've been chatty up until now..." Natsu spoke softly, gesturing to the Doll Wizards current state of quietness as he grew ever closer to Sherry, his eyes never leaving hers. Sherry had stopped struggling against the scarf wrapped around her wrists. "You always..." Natsu breathed out as he leaned in, inches from her own face. "... use to go on about love..."

Raising a hand up, Sherry's body shivering in anticipation as it hovered over her underwear, just barely touching. She almost whined slightly when he moved his hand away from her dripping need and ran his hand up her bare stomach, her outfit was highly revealing in some places.

Natsu caressed her stomach just lightly making her moan at his warm touch. Natsu backed away never breaking eye contact with her as he leaned down to her exposed stomach and trailing his tongue along her soft skin making her arch her back pressing her stomach up against him.

"Don't tease her Natsu, she's getting married remember." Chelia moaned making Sherry shoot her gaze to her cousin who's hand was buried beneath her skirt as she watched Natsu's movements, the God slayer now topless having removed her bra and shirt. Sherry could clearly see her rigorous hand movements as she bit her lip, the girl having finally recovered from her intense orgasm only to be pushing for another.

Sherry had to blush at what her cousin was doing right beside the Dragon Slayer, she had been so lost in Natsu's lust filled eyes that she had completely forgotten about her. Natsu rose his head up, Sherry instantly missing the touch of his tongue on her skin. Chelia moved her hands from beneath her skirt and shyly offered them to Natsu who instantly took each digit into his mouth.

Natsu's gaze turned back to Sherry who was watching the entirety of their actions, her arousal only growing as she watched. Natsu smirked as he grabbed Chelia by the waist surprising her as he pulled her into another deep kiss, never breaking eye contact from Sherry. The older wizard watched as Natsu and her cousin kissed once more, the lewdness of it all was just too much.

"Hmm!" Sherry begged into her gag thrusting her hips wanting anything more to be involved in the situation, any thoughts of her future husband or the wedding the furthest thing from her mind, Natsu's touch had made her crave even more of it. Natsu's eyes closed making a pleading look come to her face before Natsu ended the kiss with Chelia, the girl gasping for air. Chelia followed Natsu's gaze making her eyes widen to see Sherry with a pleading look on her face.

"Sherry, what about Ren?" Chelia questioned making Sherry's eyes widen, sense kicking back in as tears welled in her eyes at almost having betrayed her fiance'.

"Who's going to tell him?" Natsu asked making both girls turn to him to see his eyes full of lust as he stared at the both of them. "It can be our little secret..." His voice was filled with nothing but conviction making Chelia turn to look at Sherry.

"Y-you have been saying that Ren and you have been having trouble in this area..." Sherry sent a glare at Chelia for revealing what had been spoken about in private between the two.

"I'll make you feel like you never have before." Sherry's eyes shot to Natsu's to see that his eyes had such conviction in them that she didn't doubt that he could. "Make you feel better then you have ever before." He leaned across Sherry once more making her face heat up as the Dragon Slayer grew closer, his breath tickling her lips wrapped around the fabric in her mouth. Raising his hand up he grabbed the panties in her mouth and pulled them from her mouth making her flex her jaw from being pried open.

"What do you say Sherry?" Chelia questioned, her face entirely red never having expected that Natsu's words could of have affected either of them in such ways. She had led Natsu to the room he would be staying at only for Natsu's words make her feel like she had never had before. To be told that there was something so special about her, to hear that he could make her feel more wanted than ever, it had made her lose all self control which had led to this.

"B-But Ren..." Sherry breathed out. "I love him, I couldn't betray him like that." She told them. "He's not here." Natsu breathed out.

"He had a job so I came to speak with Chelia about the wedding." Sherry lowered her gaze slightly to the ever close lips of the Dragon Slayer.

"You said that he was hesitant to talk about it." Chelia responded.

"W-Well, Ren's a shy guy." Sherry tried to say.

"He can't love you like we can." Natsu told her making Sherry's eyes widen as Chelia smiled.

"Make you feel what we can make you feel." He continued leaning ever closer, his lips barely grazing hers. "Just one time..." Sherry opened her mouth to say something however Natsu pushed his lips against hers, his tongue thrusting into her mouth making Sherry moan as Natsu's body pressed against hers, what she wouldn't give to have her limbs free to wrap them around the Dragon Slayer. Sherry unconsciously ground her hips into the noticeable bulge in Natsu's pants that was pressing against her making her gasp into the kiss as Natsu pulled back.

"P-Please." Sherry moaned making Chelia grin as she turned to Natsu who hadn't broken eye contact with the woman beneath him.

"Please what?" Natsu questioned as he trailed his hands up over her ribs hands gently brushing over her large breasts, her body shivering in pleasure. Sherry bit her lip as she stared lustfully up at the Dragon Slayer who was in a complete dominating position above her. The Dragon Slayer's hands moved over her covered breasts gripping them tightly making her let out a cry of pleasure as he leant forward, mouth right next to her ear as he kneaded her breasts roughly.

"Please... what?" Natsu breathed out once more sending shivers down her spine.

"...fuck me." Sherry breathed out desperately. "Please just do it." She begged.

"Chelia couldn't hear you." The Dragon Slayer whispered into her ear once more before trailing his tongue up against her ear. "Tell her what you want."

"I want it!" Sherry cried. "Please! Dominate me! Fuck me! Please!" Sherry cried as Natsu rose up with a victorious grin on his face before he turned to Chelia who was blushing at her cousin's sudden outburst. Leaning across he cupped Chelia's left breast making her moan at the touch as she turned to him.

"Untie her." Natsu instructed getting a nod from the God Slayer as she climbed off the bed and went to untie her left leg, Natsu then turned his attention to the blushing Sherry beneath him. He reached up above her, his torso positioned over her face as his hands moved above her, unfastening the scarf.

Sherry pushed all restraint to the wind, Natsu had driven her to a point of ecstasy that she needed to taste him. Raising her head up she ran her tongue directly between his pecs with a moan as she could taste the saltiness of his sweat on her tongue.

"It must have been a really long time, hey Sherry." Chelia giggled watching her cousin lick the Dragon Slayer's chest as she unfastened the girls right foot, both now being free. The instant both were, they sprung up and wrapped around Natsu's waist, Sherry's hips coming off the ground as she ground her pelvis into the hidden hardness beneath Natsu's pants.

The instant the scarf was unfastened, Sherry's hands wrapped around Natsu's back not caring for the aching pain at not having moved for a considerable amount of time. Chelia watched with wide eyes as Natsu's arms wrapped around her cousin's back tightening them both together, Sherry's breasts pushed flat up against Natsu's bare chest as Sherry ground her hips against his, both getting into a constant vigorous rhythm. No direct contact had been made between the two but they were acting as if both desperately needed release.

"M-More!" Sherry cried digging her nails directly into Natsu's best, Chelia seeing blood starting to form.

"Ah!" Chelia cried as fire burst forth from Natsu's body, igniting the whole bed blocking Chelia's view of the two. "Sherry!" Chelia cried in fear for her cousin.

"AHHHH!" Sherry screamed making Chelia panic thinking the flames were burning her. Taking in a deep breath Chelia blew a strong gust of wind from her mouth only to blush at what the flames revealed. Both Sherry and Natsu were now completely naked not a single item of clothing remained neither having stopped their movement in the least. Chelia's sheets were burnt and currently smoking as the two continued. Chelia could see as to why Sherry had screamed now, Natsu had penetrated her deeply and his thrusts were deep and constant. "Wow..." Chelia muttered as she watched the two furiously going at it like animals on her bed.

"Ah! More! Fuck me more!" Sherry cried as Natsu pulled back making her gasp at the sudden loss of contact between them. "Don't stop!" She begged before Natsu gripped her by the hips and flipped her over making her squeal slightly at the sudden movement. "GNNNGH!" Sherry grunted as Natsu forced himself back into her depths, hitting deeper than he had before. With every thrust, the squelch that filled the room only made the whole thing more perverted as Sherry grunted in pure pleasure with each thrust.

"Natsu, don't leave me out." Chelia whined as she pulled her skirt down leaving her just as bare as the rutting two on the bed. Natsu turned to her, not once stopping his movements, Chelia climbing onto the bed. He moved a hand from Sherry's hips and wrapped it around Chelia's waist pulling her close, roughly crashing their lips together causing Chelia to moan.

"Oh god!" Sherry cried as her walls tightened around the cock buried deep within her, Natsu grunting into Chelia's mouth as he released deep inside of her cousin. Sherry fell forward onto her face, her hips still raised in the air twitching slightly, Natsu's cock slipping out of her with a slight 'pop'. Chelia giggled as she pulled back from the kiss and leaned down between her cousin's rear and Natsu's front taking the head of Natsu's slimy and still hard cock into her hand.

Instantly her hand started the up and down motion along the shaft causing Natsu to sigh in pleasure, having just came left him highly sensitive to Chelia's movements. Chelia collected the already present cum that was leaking liberally from the tip and coated more of the shaft with it, even though lubrication had already been successful from Sherry's depths.

Natsu grit his teeth as he rose a hand to Chelia's head making her look up at him before smiling and leaning down slightly, extending her tongue and circling the head taking the excess juices into her mouth.

"Mmm" She moaned as she opened her mouth taking the head in and sucking lightly... that was before Natsu's hand forced her head further down making Chelia's eyes widened before she gagged as the head entered her throat causing her to panic as Natsu's hand forced her down till her nose was pressed to the base. Tears were running from Chelia's eyes as excess saliva spat out around Natsu's base causing a mess before Natsu's head let up and she tried to pull back before Natsu thrust forward several times.

"Gah!" Natsu moaned as Chelia's eyes widened, cum shooting directly into her throat causing her to gag and cough around the warm liquid. Finally able to come up for air, Chelia coughed up a mouthful of cum as more cum shot forth from Natsu's cock covering her face. Taking in deep breaths as cum trailed down her face and pooled from her mouth she looked up at Natsu before he leaned in pressing his lips to hers. Chelia moaned into the kiss neither bothered by the excess cum that was swapped between their mouths.

Sherry looked over her shoulder to see the two kissing once more, Chelia covered in cum. Her body already ached from having Natsu ravish her in such a way but she wanted more. Turning around she pulled Natsu away from her cousin emitting a small growl from the Dragon Slayer before Sherry locked lips with the Dragon Slayer causing Natsu to fall into the kiss, deepening it. Natsu swapping some excess cum and pushing it directly into Sherry's mouth causing her to moan as she swallowed it down.

The two broke away, several strands of saliva and cum bridging between them before Chelia leaned up and broke the strands with her tongue, pulling them into her mouth before giggling.

"I think it's time you took Chelia's virginity Natsu." Sherry smiled turning to her cousin alongside the Dragon Slayer making Chelia smile shyly at the two. Natsu moved towards Chelia who moved back up the bed, her head falling into her now burnt pillows as Natsu hovered over her, Grabbing his hardening shaft once more and positioning it at her entrance. Sherry rose up next to the both of them, reaching a hand down to Natsu's that was gripping him and helped line the head of his cock up to her cousins entrance.

"Since Natsu's so big, it will probably hurt a little bit at first, but then it will feel wonderful." Sherry assured Chelia getting a nervous smile in return. "But, if you took so many fingers, you should be fine." She teased causing Chelia to blush like mad.

Chelia's pussy was already completely soaked from her earlier activities, with both herself and Natsu. The Dragon Slayer gently pushed into her opening causing her to gasp slightly before the head slipped past her entrance. Even though she was very wet, it was a tight fit. Natsu inched his shaft into her, Sherry's hand still gripping him alongside his own as to not hurt her, before Natsu met some resistance.

"There it is." Sherry breathed huskily, being so involved in her cousin's first time, she would never had imagined to be so before now. Sherry gave Natsu a small smile before releasing her hand making Natsu leaned down pressing his lips against Chelia's, the God Slayer instantly falling into the kiss as Natsu thrust hard, the hymen gave way, Natsu's cock sliding all of the way inside her.

Chelia instantly stiffened up and let out a loud groan into Natsu's Mouth at the penetration that sounded like a mixture of pleasure and pain. Chelia gasped as Natsu pulled back from the kiss, Sherry rubbing the girl's stomach, feeling the bulge slightly within her younger cousin. Natsu gave an experimental thrust making Chelia cry out in pleasure as Natsu groaned closing his eyes.

"Y-You're..." Natsu gasped as he re-opened his eyes. "...almost as tight as Wendy." He breathed out shocking both cousins at Natsu's statement.

"Oh my god..." Sherry couldn't believe what she had just heard as Chelia looked up at Natsu before it clicked.

"She created it!" Chelia cried in glee. "The potion! Wendy did it!"

"Did what!?" Sherry snapped. "What could cause Natsu to sleep with Wendy?"

"Wendy made a love potion..." She said glancing down at where they were connected, Sherry's eyes shooting wide in horror, love potions were more banned then charm rings in Fiore, what had caused Wendy to create such a thing "Something must have gone wrong for him to end up here, in such a lust driven stat-aahhh." Natsu's hips thrust forward causing Chelia's words to be cut into a moan of pleasure. Her body having relaxed upon speaking Natsu's body reacted to the new depths to explore.

Despite how slick her inner walls were Natsu could still feel her pussy grabbing onto his cock as it withdrew. When it was almost all of the way out, Natsu reversed course and slowly slid it in making Chelia arch her back in pleasure her breasts bouncing slightly at the movement of her chest. Chelia had her eyes closed and her face was twisted in an expression of rapture. Natsu turned to Sherry who was caught between the new information she had received and the scene playing out before her.

Locking eyes with the lust filled Dragon Slayer, her self control gave in and she leaned forward kissing the Dragon Slayer deeply without reserve. Natsu wrapped an arm around her, gripping her ass cheek in one hand making her gasp as her back arched at the roughness of his hand causing her chest to thrust out breaking the kiss, Natsu dipping his head before sinking his teeth around her nipple making her cry out as blood seeped into the Dragon Slayer's mouth from how hard he had bit her.

With his other hand he reached forward roughly gripping Chelia's breast making her squirm, her own hips grinding into Natsu's thrusts. Sherry's hand was between her legs furiously thrusting between her own lower lips trying to stimulate the same sensation that Chelia was receiving from the Dragon Slayer.

The bedroom was filled with erotic moans and gasp at each thrust the Dragon Slayer made. Both Sherry and Natsu could tell that Chelia was very close to the edge, her breath was ragged her body was constantly shaking in sheer pleasure and her moaning had increased tremendously.

Natsu let go of Sherry's breast making her gasp in slight pain as blood trickled down her cleavage before she watched Natsu attention be solely on Chelia. Leaning down next to her cousin, hand still between her thighs pleasuring herself, she lay on her side staring into Chelia's own pleasured face before the God Slayer turned surprising Sherry before the younger girl leaned over kissing her older cousin. Sherry was momentarily shocked allowing Chelia to deepen the kiss as Natsu continuously thrust into her.

Sherry finally deepened the kiss on her end, moving her hand from between her thighs to Chelia's breasts, her other hand moving underneath the God Slayer to support her. Sweat glistened across all their bodies in the light of the room. Chelia gasped into Sherry's open mouth before she let out an intense cry of pleasure as her body exploded into a massive orgasm.

Natsu grunted as her walls gripped tightly around him. Natsu stopped suddenly making Sherry look up at him in confusion before seeing his gaze was locked on Chelia, she turned her eyes to the cousin she had just been kissing before opening her eyes wide... Chelia was unconscious. Licking her lips Sherry turned back up to Natsu.

"Why don't you shoot it in me instead?" Sherry lay back in the burnt sheets and spread her legs wide grabbing the Dragon Slayer's attention as his eyes locked on her dripping slit, Natsu slipped from between Chelia's own legs and moved over to the older cousin of the two. Sherry reached down between two two of them and positioned the cock head at her opening. As soon as it was lined up, Sherry grabbed Natsu's toned ass and pulled him hard into her with a cry of pleasure as her back arched. She was just as wet as Chelia had been allowing the Dragon Slayer to slide smoothly into her; Natsu's cock penetrating all the way inside her.

Sherry gasped as Natsu's cock head pressed up against her cervix. Sherry had watched Natsu's time with Chelia and what she was feeling now was incredible, never had she felt what she was feeling now. With each inward stroke she would push her pelvis up towards him all the while pull his ass down towards her, squeezing him deep inside her. It didn't take much of this physical thrusting before both were reaching their climax.

"Sherry!" Natsu groaned.

"Yes! Yes! Cum inside me!" Sherry begged as she pulled him down even harder. Her dirty talk pushing the Dragon Slayer over the edge as he increased the forcefulness of each thrust as hard and as deep inside her as he could. Sherry was hysterical in her cries of pleasure before her body stiffened as Natsu's lower body was squirted with her cum. Natsu grunted and thrust all the way in as the first burst of cum jetted forward filling the inside of her pussy.

"Oh!" Sherry gasped as she felt it inside her. A second wave followed the first, along with another "More!" Sherry begged, Natsu not stopping his thrusts sending Sherry into a chain of orgasms.

Each thrust made Natsu shot more cum deep within her. Around the seventh and eighth thrust Sherry cried out again as her final, and most powerful orgasm ripped through her. Sherry wrapped her legs tightly around Natsu's waist, pinning the Dragon Slayer deep inside her before she wriggled her pussy all over his groin making both moan in pleasure. Her gasps changed to a long, continuous groan as the release washed over her as well. For a few moments both were stock still, letting the pleasure simply wash over them before Natsu collapsed forward, landing between both Chelia and Sherry, still embedded deep within the older cousin.

"I've never felt anything like that..." Sherry moaned out as her eyes opened, Natsu reaching out and cupping her cheek. "... it must be... love."

"You can feel like that always..." Natsu breathed out. "Ren can't give you that." Sherry leaned forward embracing the Dragon Slayer as consciousness began to leave her. "Always be with me..." She heard before falling unconscious in the Dragon Slayers embrace.

* * *

"Elfman, I need you to stay here." Mirajane told her younger brother making the large man scratch at the back of his head slightly. They were standing outside the elevator on the sixth floor of Lamia Scales dorms. It was nearing midnight, Elfman was still unaware of the reason as to why they were coming to pick up Natsu of all people, and with a spare set of his clothes.

"Ah... sure thing big sis." Elfman told her.

"His clothes?" She asked holding out her hand, Elfman handing her the folded items he had been carrying with him. "Have the elevator ready." Mira instructed.

"Sure..." He nodded pressing the button making the doors open before raising a hand up to the door sensor so they wouldn't close.

"I'll be back shortly." Elfman nodded as he watched his sister walk off down the hall, they had been told by Jura within the Lamia Scale guild where they could find Natsu. They had been told that he hadn't been feeling well and had asked Chelia to take him to a room to use. Mira was undoubtedly aware of what would've gone on between Natsu and Chelia. Even now as she approached Chelia's room, the scent filling the hall was more than noticeable. Stopping before Chelia's room, figuring they would have never made it to Natsu's assigned room.

Not bothering to knock she reached for the handle and opened it, walking in, closing the door behind her. As soon as she had opened the door the scent of sex had hit her like a steam train. Flicking on the light to the room, it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust before she blushed seeing both Chelia and Sherry on either side of the sleeping Dragon Slayer. All three were completely naked, the signs of dried cum on both girls as they snuggled up to the Dragon Slayer, had it been any other moment she would have wanted to take a picture of the cute, yet lewd scene.

"Natsu." Mira whispered knowing that the Dragon Slayer's strong hearing would pick it up even from across the room. "Natsu..." She called out again watching the pink haired teen begin to move. Sherry moaned as she rolled over making Mira freeze as Natsu's rather extraordinary manhood came into view, remembering the night that she had spent with the two Dragon Slayers.

She bit her lip before shaking her head. "Natsu." She said louder this time.

"M-Mira?" Natsu's tired voice came from the bed. "I'm hungry..." He mumbled, still half asleep.

"Come on, I'll get you some food." She told him, the Dragon Slayer sitting up both Sherry and Chelia moaning in their sleep slightly as Natsu made his way to the end of the bed, Mira for the first time taking in the state of the burnt bed. Natsu approached the white haired wizard, Mira instantly seeing the teen sniffing at the air.

"Get dressed Natsu." Mira instructed holding out the clothes for him. Natsu reached for them, Mira letting him take them before the items fell to the ground. "Natsu?" She questioned.

"Mira..." Mira's eyes flew wide open as she was crashed up against the wall, the Dragon Slayer's lips pressing against hers causing her to moan as his leg slid between hers spreading them making her gasp. Mira let out a startled cry as Natsu's hand roughly gripped her breast making her groan in both pain and pleasure.

"Natsu." Mira pulled her mouth from his and rose her hand up, magic glowing around it. "Sleep." Natsu's head spun slightly before the teen collapsed to the floor, Mira breathing heavily... Natsu hadn't been that forceful with her the first time it had made her heart race.

Quickly clothing the Dragon Slayer, figuring it was the best course of action to get him back home as soon as possible. Opening the door to the dorm room, she gripped Natsu below the arms and dragged him out into the hall and leaned him up against the opposite wall.

Heading back for the room, she flicked the light off and closed the door but not after witnessing Chelia and Sherry hugging one another in their sleep obviously searching for the warmth that Natsu had offered them. Turning down the hall where Elfman was waiting she waved him over, the large man heading over to them.

"Help me get him back to the train station." Mira told him.

"Why does this feel like a kidnapping?" Elfman questioned however got no response from Mira so hefted Natsu up over his shoulder.

"Let's go." Mira told him getting a nod from her brother, the aching of her breast where Natsu had grabbed her, had slightly dampened the panties she now wore. She couldn't help imagine as they walked back to the elevator, what would it be like... to be fully dominated by the Dragon Slayer.


	9. Chapter 9

Mira was chewing on her finger nail as both she and Elfman walked towards the guild hall from the train station. Her heart was racing as she pondered on how she was going to sought this entire mess out. It was way past midnight when they had arrived in Magnolia. The guild was more then likely closed for the evening and no one would discover the Dragon Slayer till morning and since Makarov trusted her so much she had her own key to the guild.

Elfman had been asking all manners of questions on the train ride, however Mira had kept her younger brother in the dark about everything. She didn't like that she was keeping secrets from her brother, but this one couldn't exactly be explained without causing a massive uproar in the guild, and the magic community.

There was no telling what Natsu had done between the time Lucy had kicked him out of her apartment and Mira knocking him out at Lamia Scale, there was a massive time frame that just wasn't accounted for. She only prayed that Sherry and Chelia had been safe during the initial act with Natsu, and whoever else might have run into the Dragon Slayer on his journey to the cousins bed.

_"Speaking of which, I should be careful too."_ Mira thought to herself, she hadn't exactly practised safe sex with Natsu and he had released within her. She doubted that Cana had either by the way she had been carrying on about the Dragon Slayer, Levy might have but if Natsu hadn't given her the time... _"This is really getting out of hand."_ Mira mumbled lightly as she cast a side glance at the unconscious Dragon Slayer slung over Elfman's shoulder, he had awoken twice on the way back to Magnolia before Mira had to use the sleep spell on him again.

It had only risen more questions from Elfman that she wouldn't answer. The two siblings soon found themselves in front of the guild hall, Elfman shifting Natsu on his back as Mirajane unlocked the door.

Elfman was confused about everything that was going on, it had started off as any other day in Fairy Tail however the absence of Natsu had been clearly noted by everyone in the guild. By mid afternoon, Cana, Mira, Erza, Levy and Lucy were turning the guild upside down along with Magnolia in search of the missing Dragon Slayer. Mira, upon finding out that Natsu was at Lamia Scale thanks to Gray, immediately enlisted her younger brothers aid in going to retrieve him.

Elfman hadn't asked questions, Mira was in a foul mood and it was best to just do as she said. But after a while, Elfman's curiosity got the best of him and he started to ask as to why they were getting Natsu, Mirajane simply refused to acknowledge the questions her brother asked regarding the pink haired fire breather.

Entering into the empty guild, Mira held the door open for Elfman as he walked through with Natsu over his shoulder. The large man didn't know what he was supposed to be doing at the current time but he hoped that everything would be alright.

"Come on Elfman." Mira instructed Elfman following after his sister towards the infirmary. Entering the usually filled room, with the brawls that went on in Fairy Tail this was the most populated room apart from the main part of the guild hall, it was odd to see it so empty. Elfman following his sisters instructions placed the Dragon Slayer down on a bed. Mira let out a shaky breath surprising Elfman slightly. "Elfman, I know it's been an odd couple of hours but you need to trust me alright."

"Of course I trust you Mira." Elfman told her.

"Right." Mira sighed. "Currently, Natsu is sick." Elfman's eyes widen at that. "It's not contagious so you don't need to worry about catching it." Mira explained, god Mira couldn't even think to fathom what would happen should Wendy's little potion become known and was mass produced, there were Dark Guilds out there that would try for it. "Tonight, I need you to stay here and look after him for me. Can you do that?"

"Uh, of course Mira." Elfman nodded allowing Mira to sigh.

"Good, I'll be back in the morning to properly open the guild." She explained. "Don't let anyone near him alright."

"But you said it wasn't contagious."

"I know, but he needs his rest and anyone that comes near will just bother him." She lied through her teeth, she couldn't imagine what her brother would think if he knew the truth. "Promise me Elfman."

"I promise Mira." Elfman told her making Mira smile at him.

"Good, for doing this for me I'll make you something special for dinner when you get home tomorrow." Mira told him making Elfman fist pump the air with a grin.

"Alright!" Mira simply smiled before leaving the guild, hearing Elfman talk to Natsu about being sick wasn't manly and that he should get better quick. Sighing Mira left the guild, locking it after herself. She planned on going home, try to figure a way to work through this mess. How was she suppose to keep Natsu secluded from the females of the guild or any woman for that matter for possibly weeks so that the potion exited his system?

"There has to be something I missed." Mira mused as she headed home knowing that the potions book she had borrowed from Wendy would still be there. Walking the familiar streets she stopped in front of the house she shared with Lisanna and Elfman, smiling fondly at all the memories they had shared in the house. She was surprised to see a light on in her bedroom up on the second floor, her only thought that was running through her mind was that Lisanna must have come home from her job. Although that didn't explain why Lisanna would be in her room or why she was up past midnight.

As she stood in front of the front door of the house, she froze. Lisanna, even if it had been two and a half years, plus the seven counting Tenrou, it was obvious that Lisanna held deep feelings for Natsu. The nights that Mira and Lisanna sat up talking when she had first come home from Edolas, it was evident that Lisanna's feelings were still strong for the Dragon Slayer, the way she talked about him, how she always smiled wider when he was in the room.

Mirajane just knew that Lisanna was holding herself back from properly pursuing Natsu romantically, and Mirajane could only guess as to what it was. Lucy. If Lisanna found out what was happening with Natsu, and what she herself had done. She doubted Lisanna would forgive, Mira would expect not to be forgiven.

"I'll just be completely honest with her." Mira assured herself with a deep breath as she reached for the door. Walking through the front door she locked it behind herself and stepped out of her shoes, her feet aching from travelling so much in a day. Her heels weren't exactly the best travelling shoes and she hadn't come home to change either from her dress.

Heading up the stairs to greet her sister from her job. She heard mumbling behind her bedroom door making her frown slightly, why was she talking to herself? Walking over to the door she opened it before her eyes shot wide open at what she saw.

Wendy, was fast asleep in her bed, Natsu's vest that she had borrowed for clothing after the first encounter with Natsu in her grip held up to her face as she slept. At the end of Mira's bed, situated on the floor was Levy reading the large potions book that Mira had borrowed from Wendy, the same book that had started this entire catastrophe.

"Levy?" Mira questioned surprised making Levy jump in shock as she looked up to see Mira standing in the doorway. "What are you doing in my house?" Mira asked, she wasn't angry at the Script Wizard, however she was highly nervous to see that Wendy was here with Levy.

"Mira, you scared me." Levy breathed a heavy sigh of relief, a hand on her chest to calm her beating heart, she had been so drawn in by the pages that she had completely lost focus of everything else around her.

"Me? I thought you were Lisanna." Mira giggled lightly feeling a massive burden removed from her shoulders however a new one replaced it. Levy could tell that the laughter of Mira was forced as the barmaids eyes kept darting to the sleeping Wendy curled up in Mira's bed fast asleep. Levy bit her lip slightly, she knew what Mira had done, Wendy hadn't left any details out.

The youngest Dragon Slayer had really gone into detail about what Mira, Natsu and herself had gotten up to. Levy was already trying to think of ways to get Wendy into erotic writing when she was older, if her retelling of what had transpired had anything to say about it.

Levy would be lying if she said that she had not gotten excited or had not imagined herself among the three but never would she voice those fantasies. After all, Wendy was still a little girl. Closing the large book of potions Levy stood up from her spot, stretching her legs from having sitting so long.

"Uh Mira..." Levy started. "I think we should talk." Levy instantly noted the paleness of Mira's face.

"She told you?" Mirajane questioned allowing Levy to nod her head.

"But it's ok, I won't tell anyone." Levy assured her. "With how Natsu is, and the potions effects there was no helping it." Mira gestured with her head to the door, Levy getting the notion and following Mira out of the bedroom. Levy followed Mirajane out of the master bedroom, heading down the stairs to the kitchen. Mirajane flicked the lights on in the kitchen before manoeuvring easily around the kitchen.

"Tea?" Mira questioned, her back to Levy.

"Please." Levy nodded as she sat down at the table, looking around. This was really the first time that Levy had ever really been in the Strauss house. Looking over at Mira Levy noticed how the older woman's hands were shaking nervously. Levy frowned slightly, to know that Mira had been keeping this in for so long, it had really put Mirajane on edge. "It's ok Mira."

"How is it ok?" Mira questioned clenching her hands tightly into fists.

"Natsu's actions can be blamed on the potion." Levy told her. "The way he is right now, it's out of anyone's control."

"I know that." Mira said softly lowering her gaze. "But my actions are my own, I didn't stop Natsu."

"We were all caught up in the moment, Natsu... kind of has a silver tongue." Levy blushed slightly remembering giving into Natsu's words. "Yes... what happened between you Natsu and Wendy, was wrong." Mirajane tensed. "I'm not going to make excuses Mira, it's bad." Levy sighed. "But Wendy doesn't hate either you or Natsu for it, the way she spoke about the both of you with such admiration and heart. It could have been a lot worse." Mira lowered her head.

"She's just a little girl."

"Did you know that Natsu was gentle with her?" Levy questioned. "The brute of the Dragon Slayer, was so gentle with her that she barely even felt the initial pain." Mira's eyes were wide as she turned to face Levy. "Natsu didn't force her Mirajane, nor did you. Wendy created the potion so that Natsu would see her as a woman, sure I don't think she expected it to go that far but it's clear as day that Wendy loves Natsu deeply."

"I enjoyed it so much that it makes me sick to think about it." Mira spoke, wiping tears from her eyes. "I don't think I can look at Wendy the same way again." Levy sighed heavily knowing that the problem of Mira and Natsu both sleeping with Wendy was a serious crime. Levy herself was in every right to turn both of them in, but would never do so. Fairy Tail was family, nobody in the guild turned their back on family. "I spun the story that I created the potion so neither I or Natsu would get in trouble."

"And I'll stick to that story, I even convinced Wendy to agree to it as well." Levy explained surprising Mirajane. "She was so angry at herself that she had made something to make Natsu like he was that she cried herself to sleep. I brought her here so that we could talk to her properly and fully explain the situation to her." Mira nodded softly.

"You always have a clear head Levy." Mirajane smiled lightly.

"Well... I believe we're all in this together." Levy blushed. "After all, we have to work together to get Natsu back to normal." Mirajane nodded her head in agreement. "Um, Mira? Can I ask you something."

"Of course Levy." Mira nodded as she placed a cup of tea down before the fidgeting blue haired wizard.

"I-Is it wrong, that I want to try it again with Natsu?" Levy questioned her entire face bright red, Mira's eyes widened slightly before she laughed making Levy look up her face still bright red in her embarrassment.

"Of course not Levy." Mira giggled. "After all, Natsu was your first right?" Levy nodded. "I always thought that you and Gajeel would get together, who knew that Salamander would be the one."

"It's not that I don't like Gajeel... I just don't think he'd be as kind and gentle as Natsu is..." Levy explained making Mirajane frown slightly. "Mira?"

"Natsu... the potion is making him become more aggressive with woman." Mira stated. "He almost forced himself upon me at Lamia Scale, he had no control it was like he had lost himself completely. There were a few moments before when he was ok before he caught my scent."

"Maybe the potion is making his higher senses make him act more aggressively?" Levy questioned. "The potion is highly complex, it's a wonder where Wendy had even got the book." She continued. "Towards the back of the book are antidotes to some of the potions, however it's all written in an ancient text I've never seen before. It will take me awhile to decipher."

"I didn't know, I simply saw that the potion created a chemical reaction within the body that craved contact with the opposite gender, Wendy however made it so that it would only react to her." Mira explained making Levy nod.

"I understand that, but Wendy also said that she let the potion sit over night. It read at the bottom of the page that the potion shouldn't sit for more than three hours after creation." Levy told her. "I think that potion may have morphed into something more potent than what Wendy had wished to create."

"Could that be why Natsu is so lost in lust whenever he comes into contact with a woman?" Mira questioned making Levy nod. "Before our initial time, Natsu had snapped himself out of his lust filled state, I haven't' seen him do so since."

"I don't think he is capable any more." Levy admitted. "In the earlier stages Natsu had more control over his emotions, the potion seemed to see that as a weakness and morphed so that he could no longer act of his free will."

"The potion itself did that?" Mira questioned stunned and Levy nodded.

"The potion has morphed from its original design, it is almost like a symbiote. It's sentient." Mirajane was stunned at Levy's words. "I'm not sure of how active the symbiote is, or if it can control Natsu outside of his lust filled mind. But the more Natsu engages in intercourse, the more control the symbiote will hold over Natsu's mind."

"I noticed, that Natsu is drawn to Wendy if she is near." Mira said softly.

"It would have to do to how Wendy adjusted the potion, the symbiote will react and see Wendy as the main partner and be drawn to her personally." Levy explained. "For now, I think it be best if we keep Natsu and Wendy apart."

"I have to agree." Mira sighed. "At least until we can remove the potion, or the symbiote."

"Where is Natsu now?" Levy questioned.

"At the guild, Elfman is with him." Mira told her. "I think we may have to tell the Master what is going on, us girls can't deal with this on our own. Cana would give in to Natsu immediately, I don't think that you or I could hold of an aggressive Natsu." She explained.

"What about Erza?"

"Ah..." Mira trailed off. "I'm not sure where Natsu and Erza stand exactly." Levy rose her eyebrow making Mira chuckle nervously. "Cana and I have this theory..."

* * *

Opening his eyes Natsu groaned slightly, the snoring beside him was annoying as all hell. Sitting up he ran a hand through his pink hair and glanced to the side to see Elfman asleep in a chair almost falling off of it in the process. Natsu stepped out of bed and helped Elfman onto the bed where he had been sleeping. Standing now beside the bed Natsu looked himself over and rose an eyebrow.

"Where'd these clothes come from? I was sure I only had my pants." Natsu mused to himself before a familiar scent filled his nose. "I'm at Fairy Tail? I thought I was at Lamia Scale..." He looked around the dark room and instantly saw that it was Fairy Tail's infirmary room. "Maybe the last couple of days was just a weird dream." Natsu mumbled as he turned and exited the guild, it was completely empty and dark.

Heading for the front door, opting to head home and ask Happy what happened, maybe get something to eat. He was starving. Exiting the guild Natsu breathed in the fresh air and let out a sigh as he started to head down the street before his entire body stopped.

Sniffing at the air, his body became tense his eyes becoming hazy as his nose was filled with such scents that put his mind into overdrive. He couldn't even remember a food that had smelt this good in the past, Mira's cooking couldn't even compare. When Natsu's eyes refocused they widened, somehow he had gone from the front of the guild hall to right in front of Fairy Hills.

There was no doubting it, the scent was coming from within the female dormitories... Natsu's mouth literally watered as he walked up, dead set on finding out what that enticing scent was.


End file.
